


Next to Your Heartbeat

by stylinsondaze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Harry is older, Lots of song references, M/M, Top Harry, Top Louis, but they're not that important, idk how to write smut, louis comes out, poorly written sex scenes, side lirry, side zouis, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsondaze/pseuds/stylinsondaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right away Louis didn’t like where this was going. The last time his mother had brought up a man in conversation like this she ended up marrying him, only to be abandoned by him a few years later. The last thing Louis wanted was another step dad. He was the only man his girls needed.<br/>“Go on.”<br/>“He just started working at the hospital a couple weeks ago. He cleans and stocks rooms. I was showing him around our wing when he mentioned that his mother used to work there. Well, we talked some more and it turns out I knew his mum years ago. She was so lovely and I always wondered what had happened to her, so I asked for her number and I chatted her up a little.”<br/>“I don’t think I understand.”  Louis said slowly, finishing the last of his tea.<br/>“His mum told me a bit about his situation, and their relationship so I started talking to him some more. Louis, he is staying in a hotel and its quickly using up his savings.”<br/>“Sooo…”<br/>“So, I brought the idea up to his mum. And she loved it. So I asked him yesterday and…”<br/>“I really hope you’re not about to say what I think you’re going to say.”<br/>OR Louis doesn't want Harry to move in...until he actually sees him, and is smitten from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...this is my first time ever writing fanfic. I pretty much have this whole thing written already, just have to re-read and edit. Oh, and I didn't mention any specific cities/locations, because I am not from England and didn't want to make a ton of mistakes. Be gentle with me, please...and thanks for reading!

Louis Tomlinson is a mess. He has a scratchy throat, a headache, watery eyes, and dark circles. He hasn’t had a proper night of sleep in months and he is so tired that…that… that he can’t even come up with a good metaphor to explain how worn out he is. His eyelids feel heavy, his entire body aches and he is pretty confident that he is seconds away from just giving up and collapsing on the floor.

While he dragged his feet on the 10 minute walk home, he reminded himself why and whom he was doing this for and thought it was all well worth it.

“Hi mum.” Louis said quietly as he walked through the front door.

“Hello, love.” Jay answered. “Ooh, you look like you could use a cup of tea. Come sit and I’ll go make us some.”

“Uh, yes please.” Louis groaned as he dramatically fell back on the sofa and Jay got up and stepped into the kitchen. “I really need it.”

“How was work?” Jay shouted from the kitchen.

“As exciting as always, mum. Stacking, organizing books alphabetically, stretching as far as I can to reach the books on the top shelf, sucking up my pride to use the ladder.” He could hear his mom giggle at that, and he sighed in response, rubbing his itchy, sleepy eyes under his glasses. “Re-alphabetizing the books after a stampede of kids walked in, and oh yeah constantly going into sneezing fits after inhaling mountains of dust. It’s all very glamorous, mother.”

Jay walked back from the kitchen with a cup of tea in each hand, and Louis sat up properly to make room for her.

“Thanks.” Louis said, as Jay sat down and handed him the cup.

“Well,” she began, “What would you say if I told you that you don’t have to go back to the bookstore? Ever.”

Louis’ eyes widened as he took a sip.  
“Frankly mother, I’d bend down and kiss your feet.” Jay laughed quietly. “But you know that I am willing to help you out as long as you need me to.”

“I know, baby, and I will always be grateful for that. But, I see how worn out you are all the time. You’re sixteen Louis. Boys your age should be out having fun, dating and going out with friends, not raising four wild girls, going to school and on top of that working all evening.”

“Mom?”

“Yeah?”

“What is fun?”

Jay slapped his thigh and laughed again. “Quit your job.”

“But how…?”

“Well, I already talked to the girls about it and they seem to be alright with the idea.”

“I’m listening.”

“So, there is this young man,”

Right away Louis didn’t like where this was going. The last time his mother had brought up a man in conversation like this she ended up marrying him, only to be abandoned by him a few years later. The last thing Louis wanted was another step dad. He was the only man his girls needed.

“Go on.”

“He just started working at the hospital a couple weeks ago. He cleans and stocks rooms. I was showing him around our wing when he mentioned that his mother used to work there. Well, we talked some more and it turns out I knew his mum years ago. She was so lovely and I always wondered what had happened to her, so I asked for her number and I chatted her up a little.”

“I don’t think I understand.” Louis said slowly, finishing the last of his tea.

“His mum told me a bit about his situation, and their relationship so I started talking to him some more. Louis, he is staying in a hotel and its quickly using up his savings.”

“Sooo…”

“So, I brought the idea up to his mum. And she loved it. So I asked him yesterday and…”

“I really hope you’re not about to say what I think you’re going to say.”

“He’s moving in.”

“No. No. Mum I don’t…” Louis took a deep breath. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want you working anymore. You do enough for us already, and I just want you to focus on school.”

“Mum but I’m still getting good grades, I don’t mind, really. You can’t just let a stranger move in. You have four girls, you can’t just let a random guy live with us.”

“He’s not a total stranger, Louis. I knew his mum for pretty well, and she always spoke great things about him. He’s going through a rough time Louis, he is on his own and the rent money would really help us out. Besides, we pulled some strings and managed to get his shift changed. So, starting Monday he will get home around 2 pm. I will be here, of course and since you won’t be working anymore I expect you home, what, before 2:30? Then of course I will go pick up the girls at 3:30, get here around 4, leave for work around 7 and then you’ll be in charge until I get back in the morning.”

Louis maintained a sour look on his face as Jay explained the details. He didn’t like the sound of his mother scheming with a guy she barely knew, making plans and leaving him in the dark, the last one to find out. He also silently wished his mum wasn’t such angel all the time, always willing to help out anyone in need, and he wondered how she managed to come up with things like that so effortlessly, in between twelve hour nursing shifts and being a mom to five rambunctious children. He absolutely loved her.  
“You have this all figured out don’t you, mum?”

“I do,” she replied with a smile on her face placing one hand over Louis’. “What do you say?”

“Well, I’m not completely fond of the idea, but I trust your judgment mum. I guess we can give it a try.”

“Yay!” Jay exclaimed as she threw her arms around her son. “I know this is going to work out.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis said in mock annoyance. “But I swear to you Johannah, if this guy even thinks about getting fresh with my sisters, or with you he’ll be out the door faster than you can imagine.”

Jay let out a small laugh. “I should get going. Shifts going to start soon.” She took their cups and stood up. He is a decent guy, Louis. If I thought he was a threat to your sisters I would have never _ever_ brought up the idea to anyone. And as for me, he is eighteen. I’m old enough to be his mother.”

“Oh. Hmm.” Louis answered simply stretching his legs out on the sofa while Jay stepped back into the kitchen. For some reason Louis had been picturing a guy in his late twenties- early thirties. But that didn’t change anything. He’d still send him soaring back to where he came from if he got any ideas.

xxx

Louis’ twin sisters, Daisy and Phoebe had refused to move out of the room they shared with Charlotte and Felicite and into the guest room, so the Tomlinsons had always had an empty room and the four girls remained crammed in a single room with two sets of bunk beds. Louis helped his mom prepare the room for their new roommate’s arrival, setting up fresh sheets as Jay vacuumed. Not exactly how he planned on spending his Saturday morning, while his sisters went out for breakfast without him.

“I think we are done.” Jay announced as she finished tidying up. “He should be here any minute now.”

“Hurray.” Louis replied sarcastically.

“Can you at least pretend to like him please Louis.”

“I will give him a chance mum, but he’s on trial”

Jay sighed. “Sure honey.”

Louis hadn’t really asked many questions about him and he didn’t care to know much. As far as he was concerned he was just going to be their boarder, definitely not a new addition to his family.

Louis snapped out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He and Jay made their way down stairs.  
“You’re lucky I’m a good actor mum, that way this guy will never know how I truly feel for him.”

“You’re terrible.” Jay replied shaking her head, and making her way towards the door. Louis waited at the end of the staircase.

“You’re right on time.” she said after opening it. “We just finished cleaning.”

“Thank you so much Jay. I really can’t thank you enough.” A deep, slow voice replied and Louis cringed at how this character called his mother Jay, since only the people closest to her were allowed to call her that.

“Aw, you’re welcome dear, come on in. Let me introduce you to my son.”

They made their way over to him and Louis felt his knees tremble at the sight of him.  
Tall and lean, milky pale skin covered in tattoos, gorgeous brown curls that Louis wanted to smell and run his fingers through. And oh no, as he walked closer Louis saw the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen: green and wide he immediately wanted to get lost in them. And his lips. Louis sucked his own lips into his mouth and ran his tongue over them at the sight of his plump, pink, precious lips. He casually gripped into the staircase, afraid he’d topple over.

“This is Louis.” Jay cheerfully announced oblivious to the fact that Louis was on the verge of spontaneously combusting.  
He stretched out his hand and Louis did the same, feeling hot all over when their hands touched.

“Hi.” Louis managed to choke out.

“Harry Styles.” He announced and it hit Louis that he had never even bothered to ask Jay what his name was, but gosh even his name sounded attractive, especially with the way he said it.

“Louis, why don’t you show Harry his room, and I’ll pour us some iced tea.”

“Yeah. Sure. This way, Harry.” Louis motioned for him to follow him up the stairs.  
Harry smiled and adjusted the bag around his shoulder. “Lead the way, Louis,” he said and Louis had to stop himself from squealing at the sound of his own name coming from those lips.

“So yours is the first room on the right.” Louis said quietly and mentally slapped himself for stating the obvious. He stepped inside and Harry walked in right behind him. Louis stood there awkwardly adjusting his glasses and fixing his fringe. “And my room is right next door in case you need anything.” He had no idea why he even said that and just wanted to run out of there, and hide in a cave.

_Nice, Tomlinson, great first impression you’re making._

Harry set his bag down at the foot of the bed and lied back with his arms underneath his head. Louis didn’t know why he hadn’t left his room yet, but was glad he stayed when he saw Harry’s shirt go up a little, revealing two tattoos on either side of his flat stomach. Louis couldn’t quite make out what they were and he had never in his life thought tattoos were appealing, but he felt the overwhelming desire to slowly run his tongue over them.

“Thank you.” Harry replied. “I’m so glad your mom made me this offer. I honestly had no plan for after I ran out of money to pay for the hotel, since I won’t be getting another paycheck for a couple of weeks.”

Louis didn’t know what to say, but he felt like a giant dickhead.

“Oh and it’s nice to finally meet you,” Harry started. “Jay told me a lot about you and the girls.”

“Good things, I hope.” Louis said shyly.

“Of course,” Harry smiled. “She went on and on about what an amazing son you are.”

Louis couldn’t help the smile forming on his face. And, much to his surprise, he was not at all acting when he answered. “It’s really nice to meet you too.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna jump right in to it ;)

The girls loved Harry right away. Lottie and Fizzy asked him about his tattoos and he was happy to answer. Daisy and Phoebe were shy at first, but then Daisy got the courage to finally say what was on her mind.

She was handing him a towel Jay had sent her to fetch for him, when she looked up at him and proudly said “You’re pretty.”

Louis nearly choked on air, everyone else just laughed.

Harry smiled. “Thank you, Daisy.” He took the towel and crouched down to Daisy’s level. “But I think you’re even prettier.”

A huge smile took over Daisy’s face and Louis wanted nothing more than to punch himself at the sight in front of him. How could he have ever doubted his mother?

Harry didn’t own many things so it took no time at all for him to settle in. Contrary to how he initially felt, Louis wanted to know everything about Harry now. He wondered how long he would have to wait until it was okay for him to be as intrusive as his sisters.

xxx

Louis couldn’t remember the last time he was able to nap after school. His routine would consist of waking up at ungodly hours of the morning to finish studying or any assignment he had fallen asleep on the night before, making sure the girls were well fed and ready for school, nodding off during  lectures, going to work straight after school, then dinner, homework and helping the girls with theirs. So, he was beyond excited that he no longer had to work. He walked home with an extra bounce in his step and went straight to his room to sleep.

He woke up about an hour later and was surprised at how refreshed he felt. Louis got up and stretched then decided to go down stairs for a snack. He had barely taken a couple steps out the door when he heard Harry’s voice. He stayed quiet and if he wasn’t mistaken, it sounded like Harry was calling him. Louis stepped closer to Harry’s door, leaning his head towards it.

“Louis.”

Harry was definitely saying his name. And Louis was definitely not thinking when he put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it.

“Oh God!” Louis shut the door immediately and slid down falling on his bum in shock.

He had just walked in on Harry lying on his bed with a hand down his pants. Louis was beyond mortified… more than a little flattered, but mostly mortified. He stopped himself from falling backwards when he felt the door opening behind him. He quickly jumped to his feet.

“Harry, I’m so, so sorry.” Louis began to say, unable to look Harry in the eyes. But then he saw that Harry had left his jeans undone and his cock was clearly still hard, so he was forced to look up at him. “I heard…,” he tried again. “I thought you were calling me, I should have knocked. I’m so sorry Harry.”

Harry’s frown slowly turned into a smirk. “You just caught me wanking to you, and you’re apologizing? Louis, I came out here to apologize to you.”

“Huh?” was all Louis could say.

Harry covered his eyes with one of his hands and hit his head against the doorframe. Louis couldn’t help but notice how ridiculously large his hands were and wondered what it would feel like to have them all over his body.

 Harry let out a small laugh, and softly said, mostly to himself “I fuck everything up.” He removed his hand from his face, and ran it through his hair. “Look, I’m sorry Louis. I heard Jay leave and I assumed you went with her. I thought I was alone. Please, please don’t tell your mother.”

“I’m not going to tell her, Harry. Can you imagine how horrifyingly awkward that would be? For everyone.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks, kid. I owe you. And I totally get it if you’re disgusted by me. I promise I’ll say your name quieter next time.”

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Did he really just say that?_

Louis’ eyes just widened and he noticed Harry’s eyes were glued to the bulge forming in Louis’ trousers. He tried to put his hand over it as subtly as possible, but realized it only brought more attention to it.

Harry couldn’t stop smirking. “Right so, um once again, sorry kid and thanks again.” He stepped back into his room but didn’t make an attempt to shut the door. Louis waited a couple seconds before following him in, not really connecting his thoughts with his actions.

“So you are gay?” Louis blurted out as Harry dropped down on his bed, and made his way over to lean on the headboard.

Harry just shrugged and pulled a cigarette and a lighter from his shirt pocket. “If I like someone then that’s all that matters,” he mumbled as he lit the cigarette between his lips. He stood up and walked over to the desk against the wall. He sat down on top of it and faced the open window blowing the smoke out. “Whether that someone is a boy or a girl is not that important.”

Louis couldn’t believe that the odds were in his favor or that he all of a sudden found smoking to be really sexy. He also had no idea how his feet had somehow taken him over to Harry’s bed or how he ended up sitting on the edge of it.

Harry took a couple more drags before turning to face Louis. “What about you, Louis?”

“What about me?” Louis asked softly, mesmerized by the boy in front of him.

“You gay? Bi? Or terribly misleading?”

“Heeeey!” Louis protested. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Harry just laughed. “Relax kid, I won’t tell anyone, well if you’re not out yet that is.”

Louis didn’t know whether to be offended or relieved.

“I, um, I’ve had girlfriends.” Louis began, unsure of how to continue. “But…”

Harry’s expression softened. “Fuck. I’m really messing this up, aren’t I?”

Louis bit his lip and could feel his eyes starting to sting, but there was no way in hell he was about to start crying in front of Harry.

“I’m sorry, Louis. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Well, even more than I already have.”

Harry put his cigarette out and hopped off the desk. He made his way over, and sat down next to Louis.

“It’s ok. It’s just, I haven’t really told anyone. I had no idea it was so obvious. You can just tell?”

Harry sighed. “I mean, it’s not like you have it written on your forehead Louis. I kind of had a feeling when I met you, but I guess it could have just been wishful thinking.”

“Then how-?”

“Lou, I saw what you were packing just now. I figured you liked what you saw…and heard”

Louis blushed like mad. Of course, how could it not have been obvious after they were sporting matching boners?

“I hadn’t even thought about coming out. Not even to my mum…” Louis paused, wondering if it was okay to ask Harry something personal but then he figured lines had pretty much been crossed already. “How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Come out… or …I don’t know.”

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled. He waited for a minute before continuing. “I didn’t. Well not really. It was the summer we lived here, and my mum was working with yours. I was fifteen. I met a boy here and I liked him enough to take him home.” Harry laughed quietly. “So, I didn’t really make an ‘I’m gay’ or ‘I’m bi’ or whatever you wanna call it announcement. I just kinda said ‘I like this guy and if I want to kiss him I will.’”

Louis was in awe. He had never pictured himself doing something like that before. But maybe he just hadn’t found the person worth coming out for. He briefly thought that if he and Harry were together, he wouldn’t mind shouting it to the entire country, but he quickly pushed those thoughts way. Louis was about to ask him more questions about his ‘coming out’ but Harry was first to speak after it got quiet.

“But don’t worry, you will know when you are ready and until then your secret is safe with me.” Harry reassured him. “But you can’t tell your mom I was smoking, either. It’s a nasty habit. I’m trying to kick it.”

“Why do you just assume I’m a snitch, Harry? I’m not going to say anything.”

Harry leaned back on his arms, with his palms on the bed. “I don’t know kid, you just look like you’re a good boy.”

“You keep calling me kid. I’m only two years younger than you, you know.”

“I know, Lou. I’m just teasing.”

_Okay. I can play too._

“I am a good boy.” Louis said in almost a whisper, turning to face Harry.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, fixing his green eyes on Louis’ blue ones.

Louis bit his lip. “Yeah, real obedient... Like to do what I’m told.”

Harry gulped and brought his gaze down to stare at Louis’ lips. “That’s good to know, kid.”

The tension was broken when they heard the front door open and loud chatter fill the air. Louis got up quickly before anyone could go upstairs. He began to walk out of the room, but he felt newfound courage take control and it couldn’t let him leave without saying one last thing.

“Good talk, Harry. Maybe next time, say my name a little louder and I’ll come give you a hand.”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos!

To say that Louis was crushing hard on Harry was an understatement. Sure, he had liked other guys before, but he had never liked any of them enough to make him want to act on it. This was different from the start. He thought about Harry every waking hour, and he would be lying if he denied that he had had a couple dreams about him too.

He just had to tell someone, and if there was anyone he could tell it was his best mate Niall. Niall was the most easy going and least judgmental guy Louis knew. Plus, they had been best friends ever since they were 10, when Niall pulled Louis off a boy he had thrown to the ground for making fun of his glasses. Louis knew he wouldn’t hate or judge him because Niall just wasn’t that type of person, and he pretty much loved everyone and everything. He was also really good friends with a guy named Zayn, who apart from being too gorgeous to be real, was very openly gay (Louis didn’t know him too well, but that hadn’t stopped Zayn from being the main character in Louis’ fantasies for quite a few months). So after giving it much thought over the last couple of days, Louis decided it was now or never.

He joined Niall in the outside lunch tables where they always sat.

“Hey Nialler,” Louis greeted.

Niall shot him one of his trademark giant grins and responded. “Oh hey, Louis. Everything alright with you? Surprised you haven’t come over or invited me over lately.”

“Yeah, everything is fine. Just peachy. Great. Perfect, even.”

Niall stopped chewing to stare at Louis. “Ok, now I’m sure something is definitely up.”

Niall gasped suddenly. “Are you breaking up with me Louis Tomlinson? Because I can’t return my dress for the dance and you have no idea how much I had to save up to buy it.”

Louis loved Niall so much…most of the time, anyway.

Louis smiled, and then took a deep breath.

“I’d never break up with you Niall,” he started, trying to keep the mood light. “Besides, your dress matches my outfit and I can’t return that either.”

“So what’s up?” Niall asked going back to his burger.

“I have to tell you something. And I’m just going to say it because then I’m going to chicken out and it will be a secret forever and-”

“Okaaaay…” Niall said looking a bit confused. “So just say it then. Is it as big as you’re making it sound or are you just being dramatic?  Because I swear I still can’t tell. Sometimes, you make it sound like the apocalypse is approaching when your fringe gets too long.”

“I’m gay.” Louis burst out.

Niall spit out the root beer he had just taken a big swig of, getting some on both of their clothes. Louis didn’t know what to make out of his reaction yet, and a few seconds felt eternal waiting for Niall’s response, well his verbal one anyway.

“I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant.” Niall sighed in relief. “We are way too immature to be parents.”

Louis loved Niall all the time.

“Niaaaaal.” Louis whined. “I’m being serious.”

“So am I, mate. I hear your body is never the same after having a kid.”

Louis smiled but stayed silent. Niall put an arm around him and brought him in close, resting his chin over Louis’ head. “I’m just trying to make it easy on ya.”

“I know.” Louis spoke softly into Niall’s shirt.

“Did it work?”

Louis nodded against Niall’s chest, before pulling away to look at him. “You don’t look shocked.”

Niall pursed his lips. “I’m… I’m not.”

“What do you mean?”

Niall sighed. “Look mate, I’m going to give it to you straight.”

“Ha ha.” Louis said mockingly, knowing Niall well enough to know when he’s trying to make a pun.

“No straight 12 year old boy brings David Beckham up every chance he gets,

Louis raised his index finger, looking like he was about to protest, but Niall continued “Only to end up debating about what color his eyes are.”

Louis put his finger down, accepting defeat before even getting a chance to defend himself.

“So you knew? For four years?”

“Louis. You always looked miserable with every single one of your girlfriends, even the really fit ones.”

“You should’ve said something.”

“Why would I do that? I wanted you to come out on your own terms.”

Louis said the only thing currently on his mind. “I love you, Niall…not in a gay way though”

Niall pulled Louis in again and planted a kiss on his hair. “Love you too, you sap.”

There was a small silence before Niall asked. “I’m just curious though..”

“About…?”

“Why now? And seriously Louis, over burgers at the lunch table? I always pictured something from a romantic comedy, like you showing up at my front door in the pouring rain.”

“Oh, I’m the sap?”

Niall shrugged, “I was supposed to cry with you and offer my unconditional support, and you kinda ruined our big moment.”

Louis laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

“No, seriously. Why now?”

Louis sighed. “I kinda have a huge, colossal, massive crush on a gorgeous, beautiful human being. I don’t even know who allowed him to exist, to be honest.”

Niall chuckled, “There’s the Louis I know. And who is this gorgeous, beautiful man?”

“Um… Harry?” Louis responded in what sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Wait, the guy that lives with you? I thought you didn’t like him, like at all.”

“That was before I actually met him. Before I saw his curls and his eyes and those lips and those dimples. Niall, I swear he is part angel. There is no other explanation.”

“Calm down, Tomlinson. You’re exaggerating, again.”

“I’m not! I wish I was then maybe I could get some sleep, but how can I when he’s right next door?”

“Now I have to see him, if he is worth losing sleep over. Do you have a picture?”

“No. Why would I have a picture of him?”

“Oh, come on Louis! You can’t expect me to believe that. Do you think I never noticed how you would take a picture of the whiteboard in drama class so you could ‘get a pic of the assignment’” Niall said making air quotes. “…Even though it was clearly a picture of Mr. Winston with the assignment barely visible behind him?”

“Wow. You’re good, Horan. That guy was a total idiot but he was very nice to look at. And ok, I might have secretly snapped a picture of Harry, or five.”

Louis pulled out his phone to show Niall a picture of Harry going up the stairs, one of him bending down in the kitchen, two of him leaving through the front door in his work clothes (Louis wondered how he could possibly make even unappealing hospital scrubs look good), and a close up of Harry when he had fallen asleep on the living room couch (And ok, Louis did feel like a creep for taking that one but he quickly got over it).

“Damn,” Niall said taking the phone from Louis. “I get in now. Hell, even I’d do him.”

xxx

Louis practically skipped home, feeling on top of the world after getting that huge load off his chest. He stopped walking and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of an unfamiliar car in front of his house. He knew it wasn’t Harry’s, and he had never seen any of his neighbors with a car as nice as that one.

_Maybe Harry got tired of taking the bus everywhere? ... And he is also secretly rich?_

Louis didn’t think too much more of it and walked inside. The house was quiet, but it always was when he came home since his mother would still be resting after such a long shift and Harry spent most of his time in his room. Louis crept slowly up the stairs, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard small noises coming from Harry’s room. It definitely didn’t sound like Harry so Louis started to put two and two together.

_There’s someone in there with him._

It was when he heard a low groan undoubtedly coming from Harry that Louis didn’t really think twice about his actions (He seemed to be doing a lot of that these days) and twisted the doorknob, making the door fly open. The first thing Louis saw was a mop of curls, but they weren’t Harry’s.

The unidentified, _shirtless_ , curly lad quickly hopped off of Harry’s lap and Harry looked like a cross between shocked and embarrassed. The other boy jumped to his feet and put his shirt on.

“You must be Louis.” He said with an awkward smile, as if everything about the way they were meeting was completely normal.

_So, at least Harry’s mentioned me._

“And who are you?’ Louis asked coldly.

“I’m Hazza’s mate.”

_Hazza? Gross, he has a nickname for him._

The boy put his hand out towards Louis. “Liam Payne.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis could see Harry walking their way, buttoning up his jeans. Louis already hated this Liam Payne, but he shook his hand anyway.

“I’m going to go.”

“Yeah.” Louis replied.                                         

Harry put his hand on Liam’s back and gave it a pat. “I’ll walk you out Payno.”

_Payno? Ugh. Disgusting._

“No, its fine. I’ll show myself out.” Liam said quietly. “Text me, later?” He turned to Harry and leaned in like he was about to kiss him goodbye but then quickly decided against it. Harry nodded. “Nice meeting you, Louis.”

Louis just gave him his trademark ‘I’m queen bitch’ smile, but he was definitely not on the verge of tears if you ask him.

“Louis. I’m sorry. Jay wasn’t home and I just saw the opportunity and- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry I won’t tell my mom.” Louis responded somewhat aggressively, trying to hide the knot in his throat.

Harry noticed that Louis’ eyes were stuck on his neck. He rubbed his fingers over the side. “Ugh. I told him not to. He always likes to mark me there.”

_Always._

“I’m sorry, Louis. I wish you hadn’t seen that. I won’t call him over again. Or anybody. Sorry, Lou.”

“Why are you apologizing to me? It’s not like we’re a couple or anything. Shit, I’d hardly call us friends. I don’t care who you kiss or fuck. Do whatever you want, Harry.”

“Is that why you barged in here? Just thought you’d check in on your not-even-friend?” Harry smirked.

He saw right through him. Louis couldn’t hold it in. He broke out in a smile that turned into an embarrassing giggle, and then quickly brought his hand up to hide it.

“Don’t cover yourself.” Harry said reaching out to remove Louis’ hand. “You look cute when you do that.”

Louis was definitely not blushing.

“I don’t think your _boyfriend_ would like it if he knew you were calling me cute.” Louis said as nonchalantly as he could, which was almost not at all, really.

Harry took a step back, sat down on the side of his bed and sighed. “He’s not my boyfriend, Lou.”

Louis raised his eyebrow. “Hmm?”

Harry patted the bed next to him, and who was Louis to deny those huge eyes practically begging him to sit down.

“Remember the boy I brought home to my parents?” Harry asked softly, eyes glued to Louis.

“That was him?” Louis asked with wide eyes.

Harry nodded yes. “We go way back. He was never my boyfriend. He was just the first guy that I actually liked, not just physically.”

_Okay, why does that hurt a little?_

“I had a good time with him the summer I lived here.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Louis said running his finger over one of Harry’s neck bruises.

Harry smiled. “And with his family…It wasn’t just like that.”

_Ouch. Fun with the family? Sounds serious._

“So, was he like your first love or something?” Louis was definitely cool; his voice did not shake a bit with that question.

Harry laughed. “No, I’ve actually never had like a real, proper relationship.”

“Are you like the stereotypical bad boy that no one can change, and refuses to feel anything for anyone?” Louis asked only half-joking.

“The shit you say.” Harry laughed again. There was nothing Louis wanted more than to be the reason Harry laughed, even if it was at his expense. “No, it’s not that. My dad’s job required us to move around a lot. I never stayed anywhere long enough to really get to know somebody. And no one ever interested me enough to want to try something long distance. I kept in touch with Liam all these years, but we both agreed we were more friends than anything.”

“Yeah, I always make sure to give massive love bites to all my friends. Really shows them I care.” Louis knew he was being cheeky. He didn’t care.

“Are you jealous?” Harry’s smirk reappeared.

Louis gasped, probably a lot louder than he needed to. “Me? Jealous? Good one, Harry. Maybe I’m jealous of that car, I’m guessing is his, but other than that I have nothing to be jealous of.”

Harry chuckled. “That’s Liam for you. Fancy car, designer clothes, private school, his family is pretty loooaaded.”

“Hmmm. I see.” Louis nodded, staring up at Harry. “Is that the type of boy you go after? The kind whose car payment is probably higher than the average mortgage?”

Harry’s stare looked serious now. “I’ve never been interested in his money, Lou.” He bit his lip and Louis was seconds away from awkwardly crossing his legs before the unthinkable happened again. “Besides,” Harry brought his hand up to touch Louis’ cheek. “I think I’m more into boys that work at bookstores to help pay the mortgage.”

Louis closed his eyes as his breathing hitched. He felt Harry’s thumb rubbing his cheek, he could feel Harry’s warm breath getting closer until it became one with his, and then their lips were rubbing gently against each other, barely touching. Harry pecked his lips softly before slowly capturing Louis’ bottom lip in between his. He pulled away way too soon, as if he was afraid that that wasn’t what Louis wanted (which was absurd, really).

Louis opened his eyes. “I don’t work at the bookstore anymore,” was all he could think of saying.

Harry laughed. “Thanks for ruining the moment, kid.”

Louis blushed a little. “Sorry.” There was a small silence and Louis didn’t really know where to go from there for more than a few seconds.

“I came out to my best mate, Niall.” He said like it was no big deal.

“You did?” Harry asked, surprise in his voice. “Louis. That’s amazing. How did he take it?”

“He cracked a joke first, saying that at least I wasn’t pregnant, cause that’s just the type of guy he is. But then he hugged me…real supportive.”

“He sounds great.”

“He’s the best.”

“What made you decide to come out?” Harry asked with a tone that said he was pretty sure of what the answer was.

Louis decided to indulge him and give him the answer he was hoping for.

“Some curly headed bloke that thinks its ok to kiss innocent boys he lives with.”

“Is it ok to kiss innocent boys I live with?”

Louis bit his lip. If one kiss from Harry was enough to send chills all over his body and simultaneously make him feel like he was on fire, he was afraid to find out what a second kiss from him would make him feel. But Louis was never one to back down from taking a risk.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t.” Louis answered with a smile, causing Harry to lean in a little. “But- I think my mum should be getting home any minute now. I will see you later, Harry.”

And with that Louis got up and walked out of Harry’s room. No matter how hard it was, (figuratively and literally) Louis was not going to give in to Harry so easily. At least not until he was sure he wouldn’t be mixing spit with Liam Payne or any other boy for that matter. Louis Tomlinson was never one to be fond of sharing.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get just a little more heated ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading/commenting/leaving kudos!

Louis loved that he and Jay had a chance to cook dinner together. When he was working, he’d only be able to spend a few minutes with his mum before she had to rush off to the hospital. And even if he was just crudely chopping vegetables and making it look like he was an essential part to the process, he enjoyed the time he got to be with her. They were in the middle of a Grease duet when he heard the voice that was quickly becoming one of his favorite sounds.

“Smells delicious, Jay. What are you two making?”

“Thanks, dear. _I’m_ making ravioli stuffed with feta and spinach. Louis is just gracing me with his presence.”

Harry let out a loud, genuine laugh, and Louis shut his eyes as it sent a shiver down his spine.

_No, maybe his laugh is my favorite sound in the world._

“Excuse me, Johannah. Chopping veggies is not an easy task and quite dangerous if you ask me.”

Jay rolled her eyes playfully. “Well, no one is asking you, love.”

Harry laughed again. “You’re too much, Jay.”

“He’s too much.” Jay pointed to Louis using the spoon she was stirring the sauce with, splashing some on Louis’ glasses.

It had not taken long for Louis to realize that Harry and Jay got on a lot better than she had initially led on. They were always cracking jokes and laughing loudly. Louis was a little creeped out that his mum and an incredibly fit eighteen year old supermodel were apparently besties but he secretly also found it endearing.

“Fine.” Louis grumbled taking off his glasses to wipe the sauce off with his shirt. “If you don’t need my help, I will get out of your way mother.”

“Good, do us all a favor and sit down. It’s not like you were actually trying anyway, doll.”

“Very true. I’ll give you that one, mummy.”

_Mummy?? What the fuck? He’s never gonna stop calling you kid._

Louis caught Harry staring as he sat down, unsure of whether the heat he was feeling was due to the steaming pots and pans or those eyes looking at him.

“Well, I’m going to go grab dinner. You two have fun.”

“Where are you going for dinner?” Jay asked turning around suddenly, in Harry’s direction.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know, probably somewhere within walking distance. That burger place or something.”

Jay shook her head. “Uh uh, absolutely not. You’re staying and having dinner with us.”

“No, Jay. I couldn’t. You’ve already done enough, I don’t want to take advantage.”

“I don’t want to hear any excuses, Harry.” She stated firmly, turning back to the stove.

Louis just listened looking down at his lap and idly playing with his thumbs.

_Stay. Please stay._

Harry seemed to be thinking about it before he spoke up. “Okay, but at least let me help.”

Jay turned around and shot a warm smile at Harry. “It’s ok dear. I’m just about done. You can help next time.”

Harry smiled back. “Thank you.”

_Next time? Is this going to be an everyday thing? Please let this be an everyday thing._

And suddenly, Louis found himself internally praising his mum’s good nature and need to lend a helping hand.

Harry followed Louis out to the dining room. “I’ll help you set the table.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

They were just about finished when Louis dropped a fork, maybe on accident or maybe with ulterior motive.

He knew Harry’s eyes were on him so he made a real show out of bending down and exaggerating the amount of time he needed to find the fork under the table. He was well aware that he was being a total tease, but he was even more aware of the fact that Harry had come on strong from the start and that he had never been as attracted to anyone as much as he was to Harry.

“Looks good.” Harry said once Louis had retrieved the fork. “The table's not bad, either.”

Louis took too long to come up with a clever response and was soon unable to say anything back at all because Fizzy walked in announcing she was starving, followed by the rest of the Tomlinson ladies.

“Alright, everyone, settle down.” Jay shouted over the girls’ chatter as she and Lottie began placing plates down. Jay then took her seat at the head of the table, the twins sat on either side of Fizzy and Louis may have purposefully sat on the chair opposite of her so that Harry would have no other option than to sit on one of his sides. He took the seat closest to Jay and Lottie sat at the other end.

“Dig in.” Jay said with a cheerful smile. They all sat in silence for a couple minutes as everyone took their first bites.

Harry was the first to speak. “This is all delicious, Jay. You’re going to have to give me the recipe.”

“Hmm.” Jay said as she took a sip from her wine glass. “Do you cook?”

“Oh, yeah. I love it. Don’t get to do it much living in and out of hotels. But every once in a while whenever I’d find a friend to stay with I’d do all the cooking.”

“Are you going to cook for us?” Daisy shouted excitedly.

“Daisy!” Jay gave her _that_ mom look.

“What? We’re your friends, right Harry?”

“You are. And if it’s alright with your mum, I would love to cook for you.”

Louis loved the way Harry used a different voice whenever he talked to Daisy or Phoebe. It was a lot softer than his usual voice, and he could tell his little sisters liked it just as much. He also loved how right everything felt. Sure, the fact that Harry was the type of gorgeous that Louis had been convinced only existed in fairytales and enchanted forests probably had a lot to do with it, but Harry wasn’t just all good looks. He was sweet and had a way of making whoever he was talking to feel like there was no one else he’d rather be having a conversation with.

“Can he cook for us, please mom, can he?” Phoebe asked with her mouth full.

“Yeah mom, can he?” Louis asked mocking Phoebe’s tone, earning a chuckle from the older girls. “I’d love to see if his cutting board skills meet your standards.”

Harry turned to Louis, with what seemed to be a look of surprise on his face.

Jay looked like she couldn’t tell if Louis was being playful or an arse.

“You’re ridiculous.” She stated looking at Louis. “And I would love it if you cooked for us, Harry. Please don’t mind my crazy children.”

It wasn’t long before Jay had to start getting ready for work. Harry offered to help Louis clean up while the girls went upstairs to finish up their homework. They stood washing dishes next to each other in silence.

“So, what do you like cooking?” Louis finally asked.

“I like to mess around.” Harry simply stated. “Experiment. Learn new things…Teach new things.”

Louis couldn’t quite tell if Harry was still talking about cooking, but he was not about to let this conversation die.

“So, are you going to like, cook every day from now on? Now that you got the green light from my mum, I mean.”

“Hmm. I might.” Harry stopped scrubbing and leaned down, getting close to Louis’ ear. “But I also like to eat out.”

Louis gasped and the plate he was working on slipped out of his hands and plopped down on the sink, splashing soapy dishwater all over his jumper.  

Harry grabbed a dishrag and started patting Louis’ tummy with it. Louis took it from his hands “I got it,” he said sheepishly, afraid that any physical contact with Harry would leave him noticeably hard.

“Alright hon, I’m leaving.” Jay walked in the kitchen and planted a kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“Bye, mum. Love you.”

“Thanks again for helping with the dishes, Harry.”

“Thank you for dinner.”

“No problem at all. I’ll see you boys tomorrow.”

“Looks like we’re done here, Louis.” Harry spoke as they finished up the last of the dishes.

“Yea, thanks.”

“I’ll be in my room.”

Louis nodded and they started towards the stairs. Harry walked through his door and Louis just stood dumbly by the entrance.

“Did you need something?” Harry asked with a small smile.

Louis looked down at his feet, wondering if he was going to regret his next words. “Do you want to like- I don’t know, hangout a bit, maybe? It’s totally fine if you don’t, I was just…I don’t have a lot of homework today and…”

Harry cut him off. “Come in, Lou. And stop acting like I make you nervous or something.”

Louis shut the door behind him and Harry smirked as he fell back on the bed. Louis took a seat on top of the desk, swinging his legs back and forth.

“I hope you don’t mind but it’s been a long day.”

Louis looked up to see Harry rolling a joint. His eyes widened as he exclaimed “Harry, is that…? That’s illegal!”

Harry continued with that perfect smile still on his face. “I’m guessing you do mind?” he asked, walking over to the desk. He opened the window and took a seat right next to Louis.

“Um. I- I guess… it’s your body. I don’t, really. You can do what you want.” Louis mumbled.

“I’m not a drug addict, Louis. It just helps me with stress”

Apparently it worked because Harry looked instantly relaxed as he started smoking. He closed his eyes and turned around to blow out the window, and Louis turned too. Louis had never felt the need to smoke anything before. He hardly even drank, only when Niall had the house to himself, and he didn’t get it very often. But there was something about the way Harry looked that suddenly made Louis very intrigued.

He watched Harry take a couple more hits before asking “Can I try?”

Harry quickly turned to him, clearly surprised. “It’s a nasty habit, kid. Don’t want to be a bad influence on you.”

 Louis couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic.

“I thought you said you’re not an addict.”

“ _I’m_ not. Don’t know what it’ll do to you though.”

“Oh please, it will take a lot more than a little try to get me addicted. I just wanna see what it feels like.”

Harry sighed. “Okay. But just remember _you_ pressured _me_.”

Louis gave him a nervous smile, and reached his hand out, but Harry put it between his lips for him. “Inhale.” Louis did as he was told, and only choked a little. “…Now, let it out.”

“Yeah, not for me.” Louis coughed.

“You know,” Harry began, taking the joint back. “You don’t have to try to impress me. I already like you, kid.”

Louis bowed his head, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

“I want to try again,” was all Louis could think of saying back.

“You sure?”

Louis nodded, taking it back from Harry’s hands. He put it between his lips and handled it a lot better this time.

“What?” Louis asked after he caught Harry staring intensely at him.

“You’re fucking fit, Lou.”

Louis eyes widened.

“Don’t act like you don’t know it. I saw how you took and extra-long time under the table.”

Louis handed the joint back to Harry, who was more than happy to continue working on it.

“It’s just that…I’ve never actually been called fit before. I mean, cute yeah, adorable even,” he scrunched his nose as he said that last part. “Never fit. So thanks…I guess?”

Harry smiled wide then laughed.

_Those dimples are going to send me to an early grave._

“I can’t believe you’re thanking me.”

“Well, what else am I supposed to say?”

“I’ll tell you what. Next time you want to thank me, you can do it by dropping more silverware. How does that sound?”

“And why would I do that?” Louis knew damn well what the answer was, but he really wanted to hear Harry say it.

“Because you have what is probably the best ass I have ever seen. And because you love being a tease.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Harry.” Louis replied trying hard not to let Harry see the effect his words had on him.

“I think you do.” Harry said, finishing up the last of his joint.

“Feel better now?” Louis did his best to try to change the subject.

Harry nodded in response.

“What’s causing the stress you want to get rid of?” Louis asked, attempting to start an actual conversation.

Harry slowly brought his hand over to Louis’ thigh. Louis just stared, once again admiring its size. “I’m trying so hard not to fuck up, Louis. Jay trusts me... But you’re so fucking tempting.”

_Oh. How did we end up here again?_

“If you’re horny maybe you should give Liam a call, _Hazza_.”

“You _are_ jealous!” Harry laughed. “That’s just fucking great. Louis! I was telling him about you! Why do you think he knew your name? I was telling him about how you remind me of the twinky porn boys I have been jacking off to for years. And how you caught me doing just that. And how hard it is to see you walking around in your football shorts that, that…fuck. Then I got hard, Lou. Seriously, just telling Liam about you made me hard. He was just…ugh…”

Louis couldn’t think. Not with his brain at least. And he didn’t want to hear any more talk about Liam fucking Payne. He wanted something, anything just as bad as Harry.

“Kiss me.” Louis let out all of a sudden.

Harry looked at him with glossy eyes. “Wha-?”

“You heard me. Kiss me.” he ordered.

“Fuck.”

Harry brought the hand on his thigh up to the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him in, without wasting any more time. They skipped soft and sweet and went straight to filthy, Harry parting Louis’ lips open and slipping his tongue right in. Louis let out a soft moan; he had never been kissed like that and didn’t want to be kissed any other way again. Harry gently pushed Louis down so that his back was flat against the desk. He lined their bodies up perfectly, straddling Louis and giving him much needed friction.

It was when Harry decided to grind his hips down against Louis’ that Louis began to tug at the end of Harry’s curls, getting a low groan from him in response. Harry then pulled away from his lips and Louis felt disappointed for a second until Harry re-attached them to Louis’s jawline. Louis took off his glasses and dropped them, not caring about where or how they landed. Harry slowly moved down to kiss his neck and suck gently.

“Don’t leave a mark please.” Louis choked out, surprised at how gone he sounded already.

Harry brought his hips down hard and began to undo the button of Louis’ jeans. Louis arched his back a little at the feeling of Harry’s hand so close to his harder-by-the-second erection.

“Harry.” He breathed out. “Harr- I’ve. I’ve never…not with a boy”

Harry pulled away from Louis’ neck and looked up at him. The look on his face was almost enough to make Louis come in his pants.

“You haven’t? Anything?”

Louis shook his head, blushing slightly. “Hadn’t even kissed a boy before,” he confessed.

Harry couldn’t stop smirking. “Fuck, baby.”

_Baby? Baby. That’s a lot better than kid._

Harry went back to kissing his neck. “I want to touch you,” he whispered against Louis’ skin.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Yes. Touch me. Yes._

Louis swallowed and nodded, unable to say anything.

Harry made his way in between Louis’ legs, spreading them and pulling Louis’ zipper down.

“What if someone sees us?” Louis asked softly, motioning to the window.

“Even better.”

Louis groaned and he realized Harry could probably tell him to throw himself out the window and he’d ask how many times. And then every other thought was wiped from Louis’ mind when he felt Harry palming him through his boxers.

“Tease.” Louis managed to say after Harry took his sweet time over the rough fabric.

“Just want to see how badly you want it,” he admitted shamelessly, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips.

Louis bit down on Harry’s bottom lip. “Just touch me already.”

Harry grinned, before pulling his boxers down just enough to give Louis some relief. He ran his fingers down Louis’ entire length, sending shocks of electricity all over the smaller boy’s body. Louis grabbed on to Harry’s shoulders and put his head back. Harry then rubbed his thumb over the head of Louis’ cock, spreading the precum.

“So wet, already.”

“Harry.” Louis moaned, shutting his eyes even tighter.

Without warning, Harry sped his hand up, twisting his wrist up and down and giving special attention to Louis’ slit.

“I’m close.” Louis panted in between rough kisses.

“Good…Wanna see how pretty you look when you come.”

And that did it.

Louis tightened his hold on Harry’s shirt, twisting his fingers around it and bit down on Harry’s right shoulder, trying to muffle his moans as he spilled all over Harry’s hand. Harry kissed him through it, leaving soft pecks over Louis’ throat.

“I can’t figure you out.” Harry said as he adjusted his throbbing cock.

“Hmm?" Louis hummed, tucking his back in before zipping back up.

Harry sat on the front edge of his bed, mindlessly rubbing himself over his jeans. “You jump from shy good boy to cocky tease in seconds.”

“You’re one to talk. A couple hours ago you were promising dinner to my family and then you came up here to smoke weed and shove your hand down my pants.”

“Touché.”

“Do you want me to take care of that for you?” Louis asked, unsure of just how he would go about doing so.

Harry shook his head. “Maybe next time, babe. Wouldn’t want to taint your innocence too much in one day.”

“What makes you think there will be a next time?”

“Because Louis, it is always you that comes into my room. I have yet to see yours.”

“Hmm. Well you know where it is. I’ll leave the door unlocked for you, Curly”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! Hope you enjoy!

“What are you wearing?” Harry asked. “I swear only you could get away with wearing something like this and actually making it look good.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They were at the grocery store. They had decided that instead of going home, they would meet up there after work and school. It was Jay’s birthday and Harry had promised Louis that he would teach him how to bake her favorite cake, which probably meant that Harry would bake while Louis saw how long it took for him to get Harry hot and bothered. Harry had been living with the Tomlinsons for about two months now. There hadn’t been any more action since the handjob, other than the occasional snog in Harry’s room and once in the kitchen.

“It was a compliment. But seriously…” Harry tugged at Louis’ knitted scarf. “Is this your mum’s?”

Louis was no longer bothered by the way Harry made him sound like a child. It had become a major part of their flirting, and Louis liked to play along.

He grabbed the hem of Harry’s shirt. “Would you rather have me wear some of daddy’s clothes?”

Harry stopped walking and shut his eyes. “Fuck, Lou. Are you trying to get me hard in public?”

Louis put some flour into their basket, trying to act as if he didn’t love the effect he had on Harry. “You still haven’t let me take care of you.”

“Oh you will.” Harry said getting close behind Louis, breathing down his neck.

“So…we need sugar.” Louis continued checking items off their list, trying not to get hard himself.

They continued flirting and building up more and more sexual tension, until they had everything they needed.

“We need to hurry back. We have just enough time to bake it before she is back with the girls.” Harry said as he paid, after insisting that it was the least he could do and that that would be his present to Jay. Louis loved how much Harry liked his mother.

They managed to finish baking just in time, making only a small mess.

Louis saw the opportunity and took it. He grabbed Harry’s fingers and sensually licked the frosting off.

Harry’s eyes glistened. “You really get off on teasing me, don’t you?”

“Mhm.” Louis admitted.

When Jay got home, Louis and the girls took turns giving her presents in the living room. Then, Harry and Louis went into the kitchen and brought out the lit up cake.

“I heard red velvet was your favorite.” Harry said with a giant smile, showing off the dimples Louis lived and died for.

“No?! Did you bake this?” Jay exclaimed incredulously. Harry just nodded.

“I helped.” Louis announced “Well…with the frosting.”

Jay began to tear up. “Come on in, kids” she said with arms wide open. The girls were quick to jump in for a hug, followed by their big brother. “You too, Harry.”

Harry smiled, put the cake down and joined the group.

xxx

“I’m really glad you two are getting along so well.” Jay said as she caressed Louis’ back. He was lying on his bed, tummy side down and Jay was sitting next to him.

 Louis tried not to give anything away in his answer.

“Yeah, well he is still a bit annoying.”

“Louis!” Jay smacked his back lightly.

“Keep massaging, mum. You’re not finished, yet.”

Jay chuckled before going serious again. “Give him a break, love. He is going through a rough time. He is a good kid, I know that. I speak to Anne every now and then. She calls to check in.”

“Really? What do you two crazy kids talk about?”

“She doesn’t know a lot about what’s going on with him now. You know, they haven’t seen each other in over a year?”

“No, I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, and she worries a lot, since he got really depressed when his dad left them.”

Louis shut his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Harry always looked so confident and sure of himself and he had never seen him in a bad mood. It was really hard to think of Harry in a dark place.

“From my understanding, his struggle was so bad he even went as far as hurting himself. Then he just left one day. Anne thought he was staying at a friend’s for a couple nights, but he never went back.”

Louis shot up, and faced his mum. “I had no idea. That’s…”

He realized how little he actually knew about Harry. He had spent a lot more time lusting for him that he had getting to know him. Louis got the overwhelming desire to fix that and to show Harry how glad he was that he appeared to be doing a lot better… and that he wasn’t just his friend because Louis wanted his dick.

“That’s…awful.” Louis said feeling sad for Harry and bad about himself.

“I assumed you knew. You seem to have been spending a good amount of time together, lately.”

Louis shook his head. “I didn’t mum, but thanks for telling me.”

Louis tried to talk to him over the next couple days, but was only able to get a few sentences out of Harry before he ended up attacking the younger boy’s lips. Louis was weak. He surrendered to Harry every time and any thoughts of having a decent conversation with him were slowly kissed out of him.

xxx

Harry was home earlier than usual, and he let Louis know right away through text.

_Harry: Miss you xxx_

Louis thought it was very sweet of Harry to send him that until he unlocked his phone to reply and received another text: a picture that made Louis’ cheeks flame up immediately and had him shifting uncomfortably in his seat. It was a shot of Harry’s bare abs and his fingertips slightly touching his clearly hard cock outlined in his jeans.

_Louis: Do you miss me or did your cock send that text?_

_Harry: We both wish you were home_

Louis smiled from ear to ear and got another text before he could answer.

_Harry: Send me a pic_

_Louis: Of what?_

_Harry: Of you bending over and showing me how tight your jeans are today ;)_

_Louis: Well, they’re getting tighter….and how would I even take that picture?_

_Harry: Tell Niall to take it_

Louis laughed.

_Louis: I’m not about to ask Niall or anyone else to do that, besides we are eating right now_

That gave Louis an idea.

_Louis: Is my mum around?_

_Harry: No just daddy ;)_

Louis had to fight back a squeal.

_Harry: Why would I send you a dick pic if your mum was around?_

_Louis: Cause the risk of getting caught makes it more exciting ;)_

_Harry: I have taught you well, baby_

Louis may have let out a small squeal this time.

“Looooouis?” Niall complained. “Oi, why do I bother? You’re texting Harry aren’t you?”

“What? Did you say something?”

“Yep, you’re texting him. You haven’t been listening this whole time?”

“Sorry, babe. Oh and sorry again. Ima have to borrow this Popsicle”

“Why? Oh my gosh, please don’t…”

Louis peeled the plastic wrapper off the red, cherry Popsicle before sticking the tip in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks, and quickly snapping a pic before anyone noticed (anyone but Niall, that is).

“Ugh! Please tell me you did not just take my food to give Curly a boner.”

Louis stopped listening again, and sent the picture.

_Harry: Fuck_

_Harry: Fuck_

_Harry: Fuck_

Louis was pleased with himself.

Harry sent another picture. This time, his jeans were undone and his hand was in his pants.

_Harry: We’re going to wait for you_

_Harry: Come straight to my room when you get home_

_Louis: Are you going to help me with my homework?_

_Harry:  I’m sucking you off…_

Louis’ tummy tightened. He groaned and banged his head against the lunch table, before coming back up to reply.

_Louis: And when will I get to take care of you? :(_

_Harry: Today… you can return the favor, baby xxx_

Louis groaned again. It was going to be _really_ hard to get through the rest of the day.

xxx

He was both extremely excited and extremely nervous on the walk home, but he didn’t want Harry to know that. He tried playing it cool as he slowly and quietly crept up the stairs, careful not to make any noise that could get his mum’s attention.

“Hello, Harold.” He greeted, shutting the door behind him.

_Hello, Harold? Where did that come from? Nice way to greet someone that’s about to blow you._

“Hi, baby.” Harry didn’t seem to mind his new name.

Harry calling him baby was something Louis still wasn’t used to. It made him weak in the knees every time if he was being honest.

“Have a good day?”

“Mhm.” Louis answered simply, subconsciously licking his lips as he stared at Harry.

“Come here and tell me about it.” He said with a sly smile.

Louis walked over to the bed and Harry scooted to sit on the side. He put his hands around Louis’ waist and began to place soft kisses on his neck. Harry opened his legs and Louis stood in between them. He tugged at the end of Louis’ classic striped tee, and Louis wasted no time in throwing it off. Harry kissed down his chest.

“What…did…you…do?” he asked in between kisses, making his way down Louis’ tummy.

“Had a test.” Louis breathed out as Harry began to use his tongue and then nibbled on his hipbones.

“Was it hard?”

“My dick was after your texts.”

Harry undid Louis jeans with a smirk and stared up into his eyes. “Let me help you out then.”

He moved Louis, guiding him to get the back of his knees against the bed. He gave him a small push to sit him down, and then dropped to his knees in front of him. Harry grabbed Louis’ jeans by the belt loops and Louis got the hint, lifting himself up off the bed a little so that Harry could pull his jeans off.

“Open up.”

Louis did as he was told and opened his legs up so that Harry could slide in. Harry ran his tongue over the band of Louis’ boxer briefs, and Louis’ heart rate shot up at the contact. Harry teasingly slipped his tongue in, right under the elastic, before moving down to mouth at Louis over the fabric.

“I bet you taste so good.” Harry said, mostly to himself. Louis was desperate to feel his mouth on him. He ran his fingers through Harry’s curls and Harry slowly pulled down his boxers. “You ready, baby?”

Louis nodded eagerly and that was all Harry needed before he leaned down and licked Louis from base to tip. Louis shut his eyes and kept a hand on Harry’s hair. Harry wrapped his hand around the base and took Louis’ head in his mouth licking the precum. He then started sucking faster getting high pitched moans from Louis.

Harry had never heard a prettier sound and was aching to hear more, he couldn’t believe how good it felt to be the cause of Louis’ moans. He pulled away and Louis opened his eyes to look down at him.

“Want you to fuck my mouth.” Harry said breathlessly.

It took every ounce of strength Louis had not to come right then and there. He just nodded and Harry put his mouth back around him. Louis grabbed on to his hair a little tighter and kept one hand on the sheets as he began to move his hips until he hit the back of Harry’s throat. He moaned a little louder at that and at how hot Harry looked with swollen lips and fluttering eyelids, looking like he absolutely loved the abuse his throat was getting. He took it so good, not even gagging a little bit (Louis didn’t know whether to be impressed or intimidated but now was not the time to have that debate). Louis was out of breath and it only took a couple more thrusts into Harry’s mouth to have his knuckles turning white as his cum shot down Harry’s throat. He swallowed it all up contentedly and kept his mouth around the tip as Louis calmed down.

“I can’t compete with that.” Louis said still trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Harry licked his lips and smiled. “You’re going to try.”

Louis wouldn’t admit it, but he loved it when Harry gave him orders. They switched positions and Harry was quick to remove his jeans. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath and Louis’ eyes widened at the sight of Harry fully erect against his stomach. He quickly wondered how shocked his mum would be if he choked to death on Harry’s huge cock but then shook his head and reminded himself how creepy it was to think of him mum at a time like this. He put one of his hands on his glasses and was pulling them off when Harry spoke up.

“Don’t take ‘em off.” He said running his fist softly up and down his length. “Want to come all over them.”

And really, there was no one else to blame but Harry when Louis started to get hard so quickly again.

“I don’t think Ima be able to get my mouth around that.”

“Just take what you can and use your hand on the rest.”

Louis did just that. He was awkward, at best. He gagged a couple times, but Harry seemed to be enjoying it, so it didn’t matter. After all, it was his first time and neither of them was planning on it being the only time. It also helped that Harry was praising Louis the entire time, which just made Louis want to be better and please him more.

“So good, baby. I’m close.” He took him as far as he could a couple of times without gagging.

“Gonna come on you now.” Louis pulled off with a pop, and Harry tugged himself before shooting his load, as promised, on Louis’ face getting some on his glasses, on his nose and his cheek.  Harry sighed happily with a huge smile before reaching behind him to grab a shirt off his bed. He cleaned Louis up and then left a trail of kisses where his cum had previously been.

“So good.” He repeated.

They got dressed and Louis cleaned the remaining smudges off his glasses with Harry’s shirt.

“You know, I’m beginning to think you only like me because you have a twinky boys with glasses fetish or something.”

Harry laughed, lying down on his bed with an arm over his eyes. “I think I have more of a Louis Tomlinson fetish.”

“Wow. That was so cheesy. I’d love to hear your pick up lines” Louis laughed although he was secretly very flattered at Harry’s admission.

“Come here.”

Louis did. Feeling bold, he straddled Harry’s hips and pecked his lips. Harry moved his hands over to Louis’ bum, digging his fingers in.

“Kiss me.”

Louis had a better idea. He attached his lips to the side of Harry’s neck and began sucking, biting, and licking.

“Are you marking me up?” Harry asked and Louis could feel him smiling.

Louis continued nibbling at Harry’s flesh until he was satisfied. He kissed the mark then looked up at Harry, who was still smiling. Louis was proud of his work. He rubbed the bruise lightly as he said “Tell Liam his spot is taken.”

Louis probably meant the spot on Harry’s neck that Liam “always likes to mark,” …but maybe that wasn’t really the spot he was talking about.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy stuff ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading/leaving kudos and I love reading your comments!

As soon as he kissed Jay goodbye and wished her a good day at work, Louis went upstairs to the girls’ room. Daisy was napping, Phoebe was reading and Lottie and Fizzy were on their phones. It was Friday so no one was worried about getting homework done.

“Did you need something, Louis?” Fizzy asked.

“Nope, just checking on you. I’ll be in my room.”

“Okay.” Lottie said with a smile, without even looking up from her phone.

Louis went to his room, but then quietly stepped out and opened Harry’s door. He always let himself in since he didn’t want the girls to hear him knocking, and after walking in on him in compromising situations twice, there really were no boundaries.

“Hey, kid.” Harry said taking his ear buds out of his ears. “I was waiting for you.”

“You were?”

Harry nodded.

“How’d you know, I’d come?”

“Lou, you spend more time in my room than you do in yours.”

“Hmm, true.”

“What’s that?”

Louis went to Harry’s bed, they sat with their legs crossed, facing each other.

“I got you something.” Louis said opening up the bag he had been holding.

“Yeah?” Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I saw the way you looked at it at that vintage shop’s window when we got the stuff for mum’s cake.” Louis said handing Harry the black instant camera.

“Louis…why?” Harry asked dumbfounded.

Louis shrugged. “Helping me finally accept myself, I guess? Getting me to finally do something about it?”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Lou. I can’t...”

“Just take it.”

“This must have been expensive.” Harry said taking the camera and getting a good look at it.

“Harry, you can’t put a price on what you did for me.”

Harry put the camera off to the side and leaned over to kiss Louis. It felt different, even better than before. They kissed slowly and deep for a couple minutes before they both had to pull away for air.

“I am pretty good at giving head aren’t I?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Louis glared at him through narrowed eyes. “Now you’re the one ruining moments.”

Harry just laughed. “Sorry.” He said scratching the back of his neck. “I wish I had something to give you. This is… thank you.”

“You don’t have to give me anything, Harold. I didn’t give it to you to get something in return.”

“I know, but…” Harry put both hands behind his neck “…here.”

He handed Louis his necklace. It was a silver paper airplane. Louis had noticed it when they first met and Harry had not taken it off at all since, so he knew he must really like it.

“What’s this?”

Harry reached around Louis’ neck and put it on him. “Gemma gave it to me when I told her. She was the only one I told before I brought Liam home. She cried and hugged me and thanked me for trusting her. Then the next day, she gave me this. She made a real sappy speech about flying high and being free. You know how sisters are.”

Louis took the plane between his fingers. “Harry, this was a gift to you. A special one. Why are you giving it to me?”

“Well, now you’re free. It could be some gay tradition. Pass it on to someone that comes out to you.” Harry said with a small laugh.

“Really? A gay tradition?” Louis laughed too, but he knew there was no way he would ever be able to give the necklace to someone else. “Thank you, Harry.”

“No, thank you.” Harry said getting up to place the camera on his dresser. “That doesn’t compare to what you gave me.”

_No, it doesn’t. Your necklace is worth a lot more_.

Louis started to get off the bed so he could go back to his room, but Harry sat down next to him at the front edge. “Looks nice.” Harry said tracing a finger over the plane.

“It looked nice on you, too.” Louis said tracing one of his fingers over Harry’s neck, where the plane used to be. He trailed his finger upwards and stopped on the side. “Your mark is fading.”

“Do you want to give me another one?”

“Actually I was thinking…maybe you can give me one?”

“Get over here.” Harry said patting his lap.

Louis straddled him and crashed his lips against Harry’s. Harry moved his lips to Louis’ neck, but Louis pulled away.

“Hold on,” Louis said pulling his shirt over his head. “On my chest. I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“Such a good boy.” Harry cooed before kissing Louis’ chest. He bit down gently and got a soft moan out of Louis when he began to suck.

“More.” Louis moaned as they began to rub against each other.

Harry took of his own shirt and put his lips back on Louis, sucking another bruise onto his chest as Louis grabbed on with his arms around his neck. Harry undid Louis’ jeans, then his own. Louis stepped off of him to get his jeans off then quickly got back on.

Harry was sucking a third mark into Louis’ skin and had stuck a hand inside his boxers, rubbing the tip of Louis’ cock with his thumb, when Louis suddenly said “Have sex with me.”

Harry stopped sucking and pulled away to look at Louis. “What?”

Louis looked down with pink cheeks. “Please.” he said bashfully. “I just want to know what it’s like. I’ve been thinking about…”

Harry cut him off with a kiss. “You…” Kiss. “Know I’ve wanted this…” Kiss. “Since I saw you…” Kiss.

“You have?”

“What did you think I was wanking to? The thought of you playing the piano?”

Louis giggled.

“I mean don’t get me wrong, you play it beautifully but…”

And now it was Louis’ turn to cut Harry off with a kiss. “So, is that a yes, Styles? Because I can get off of you and leave you to get yourself off.”

Harry moved his hips up and Louis groaned at the friction. He finished working on the third mark then said “Seduce me.”

“Seduce you?” Louis asked. “Your dick is already up. What do you want me to do?”

“You know how much we both love it when you tease.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Oh really, now?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded.

Louis got off his lap and Harry stood up, walking over to lean back against his dresser. Louis lied back with his head against the pillow.

“Seduce you? I’m already so turned on, Harry.” Louis started, provocatively running his right hand over his tummy. “Might have to start without you.” He said slightly slipping his finger in his boxers.

Harry bit his lip harder and groaned.

“See how hard you make me?” Louis licked his lips staring into his eyes. He closed his eyes and began to touch himself, letting out an exaggerated moan. “Want you in me, Harry.”

Louis snapped his eyes open when he heard a shutter.

“Harry!” Louis exclaimed.  “Hand over that picture. I don’t want anyone seeing it.”

“It’s only for me, baby. Want to remember this… Go back to what you were doing.”

Louis would’ve been mad if the thought of Harry getting off to that picture didn’t turn him on even more, so he just kept going.

Louis touched himself some more, and he was shocked at how much Harry seemed to be enjoying this. He had already removed his pants and put a condom on, but just stood there stroking himself with his lips parted and his eyes glossy with desire.

“Want you so bad” Louis moaned.

He then brought up two fingers and put them in his mouth. He sucked on them slowly, never taking his eyes off Harry, who was now slicking his cock up with lube. Louis took his fingers out of his mouth to speak. “Gonna have to fuck myself if you don’t get over here.”

“Fuck.” Harry said quietly, rushing to the bed. He hovered over his small body then brought his head down to kiss him violently, sliding Louis’ boxers off. Louis put a hand on the back of Harry’s neck and opened his legs to let him in.

“Gonna fuck you so good.”

Louis moaned against his lips and began rutting against him so that their cocks would rub together. After a couple minutes, Harry pulled away to lube up his fingers. He placed his index finger in between his legs and Louis tensed up.

“Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Louis nodded in response and Harry leaned forward to kiss him one more time before slowly sliding his finger in. Louis winced and let out a soft groan, but nodded signaling Harry to continue.

Harry began to move it in and out and Louis gripped onto his own hair, pulling a little. “Another one.” He said, barely audible.

Harry stuck his middle finger in and waited for Louis’ reaction.

“Move.”

Harry did as he was told, and began to finger Louis faster, opening him up. Louis put a hand over his eyes and threw his head back.

“You look so good, baby.”

“Harry.” Louis moaned. “Want you. Now.”

Harry took his fingers out and rubbed more lube on himself. He kissed Louis and lined his cock up against him. “It’s gonna hurt a little.”

“I know. Just go.”

Harry carefully slid the tip of his cock in and Louis dug his nails into his shoulders. He kissed Louis slowly until he was in all the way.

“You’re so fucking good, Lou.”

Louis bit Harry’s lip, trying to get used to the feeling of Harry inside of him.

“Ready?”

Louis nodded, although he really wasn’t sure if he was.

Harry began to rock his hips and after a stinging feeling that seemed to go on for an eternity, Louis’ pain slowly began to morph into pleasure.

He sunk his nails deeper into Harry’s skin and stretched his neck out to suck on Harry’s. Harry pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in.

“Kiss me.” Louis panted.

Their kiss was messy and their moans and the sound of skin on skin filled the room.

“Fuck.” Louis almost screamed, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. “There.”

Harry slammed into him faster, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Touch me.”

They rubbed their tongues together and Harry stroked Louis’ dick in sync with his thrusts.

“Fuck. Oh fuck. Harry.” Louis moaned as he arched his back and came on Harry’s hand and all over his stomach, harder than he had ever come before.

The overwhelming sensation of Louis tightening around him was too much for Harry and he came after just two more thrusts. He waited a few seconds before pulling out and tossing the condom onto the floor.

Louis’ chest was rapidly moving up and down. He was still trying to come down from the best orgasm of his life when Harry leaned down and began to sensually lick the cum off, looking him straight in the eyes as he licked up his tummy.

 Louis whimpered at the sight. “You’re going to get me hard again.”

“Good.” Harry said in between licks and kisses. “Then we can have more fun.” He made his way all the way up and pecked Louis’ lips.

“Gross.” Louis said scrunching his face. “You have cum on your lips.”

“But you taste so good.” Harry said kissing him again. Louis gave in and placed a hand on his face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He brought one of his knees up, and Harry ran a hand over his bum.

“Ouch.” Louis broke the kiss. “You’re not allowed to touch until the soreness goes away.”

Harry smiled. “You took it so good, baby.”

Louis swallowed. He loved when Harry told him how good he was and even more when he called him baby.

Louis pecked his lips. “I should get dressed. I need a nap.”

“Did I wear you out?” Harry smirked, getting off Louis and laying back on the other side of the bed.

“You look pretty worn yourself.” Louis said reaching over to grab his shirt.

Harry yawned. “Had to make sure I made your first time good… Was it?”

Louis put his shirt on and lied back next to Harry. “Well, I have nothing to compare it to so…hard to say.”

Harry pouted. “Does that mean you’re going to go fuck someone else so you do have something to compare it to?”

Louis leaned in to kiss Harry softly. “It was good. Really good.”

Harry smiled, showing off his dimples. “You know…you can stay here tonight. Since you’re still sore and all.” It was probably the lamest excuse Harry could’ve thought of but he just wasn’t ready to let Louis go.

Louis bit his lip and smiled. “Does Harry want to cuddle?” He asked rubbing his nose against Harry’s.

Harry smiled again. “Want to give you the full experience.”

Louis giggled. “So thoughtful.” He gave Harry a peck. “I’ll stay…But hands off my ass.”

“No promises.”


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of baking in this fic tbh. I apologize for my love of cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much as always!!

Louis woke up the next morning with an arm around his waist and hot breath traveling down the back of his neck. He turned back and was surprised to see that Harry was already awake.

“How long have you just been lying there watching me sleep?”

“Long enough to hear how cute you sound when you snore.”

“I do not snore, Harry!” Louis said as he turned his whole body around to face Harry’s.

“No one has spent the night with you before, so you have no way of knowing.”

“You sure take a lot of pride in being the first.”

“Mhm.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ neck. “Gonna start writing it on my resume.”

Louis laughed. “You’re ridiculous. Besides, I’ve slept with Niall before.”

Harry pulled away and looked at Louis. “Such a shame, I liked that kid.”

Louis tried not to put a lot of meaning into Harry’s words, but failed.

“Are you jealous? … of Niall?”

“Hmmm…” Harry thought. “He didn’t fuck you, so no.”

Harry pulled Louis into his arms and Louis rested his head on Harry’s bare chest. Louis began to circle a fingertip around Harry’s nipple, causing the older boy to squeeze his eyes shut and suck on his lip.

“Better stop that if you’re not ready for round two yet.”

Louis chuckled but kept going.

Harry ran one hand through Louis’ hair and rubbed Louis’ necklace in between two fingers with the other.

“So…now that you are 100% comfortable with who you are…are you planning on coming out… to any more people, I mean.”

Louis thought about it. “I don’t know. Do you think I should?”

“It’s completely up to you. You should only do it if you are sure that you want to. You can’t really take something like that back once it’s out there you know?”

“It’s kinda scary to think of.”

“It is. But the people that really care about you won’t give a fuck if you like cock.”

“Gee, thanks Harry that’s really inspirational. I think I’ll get that quote framed, or maybe tattooed.”

“Don’t be a smart ass. I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Sorry…But you know what, you’re right. I have no problem with who I am, no one else should either. And if they do…then they have a problem, not me.”

xxx

It took a couple days to gather enough courage. He rehearsed over and over what he was going to say. There were a couple times where he almost went through with it, but felt a hollow pit in his stomach and backed out. Harry always gave him a little pep talk when he felt nauseous; reminding him that he should only do it if he was completely sure. 

He took a deep breath one day, wiped his sweaty hands on the side of his shorts and knocked on Jay’s door.

“Mum? You busy?”

“I’m about to start getting ready, love. Come in.”

Jay was combing her hair in front of the mirror. She stopped when she saw the pale look on Louis’ face.

“Everything ok?”

“I, uh. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

There were tears. It felt so good for Louis to finally get it out to the most important person in his life. Jay hugged him, and soothingly ran her hand up and down his spine. She kissed his temple and cried with him, telling him she adored him no matter what. Louis was shaking in her arms, overwhelmed by his mother’s embrace.

“I love you, baby.”

“Love you too, mum. So much.”

Louis felt invincible. If he could come out to his mum, he could come out to anyone. And as long as he had her support, he didn’t really need anyone else’s approval.

Jay had to get ready and leave for work soon after, but she gave Louis one more rib crushing hug and promised him they would talk more the following day.

When she left, he went over to his sisters’ room. Right away, the twins asked if he had been crying. He wiped his eyes and sat on their corner chair. He looked down at his lap as he spoke and there was complete silence when he told them. He was starting to get nervous, but then looked up to see Lottie reaching over to him and wrapping her arms around him. Felicite followed, and then the twins jumped on him.

“We love you, LouLou.” Phoebe said looking up at him with wide eyes as Daisy kissed his cheek. Louis knew they were probably too young to understand what a big deal this was for him, but he still appreciated their support more than they could know at the moment.

“Love you too, girls. All of you.”

xxx

A couple days later, Jay secretly took the day off on one of Harry’s days off. When Louis came home from school, he was hit with a delicious aroma right away.

“Mum?” he asked walking towards the kitchen.

“Surprise!”

“What is this?” Louis asked amazed at the sight.

“Well, love since you and Harry baked me a cake for my birthday, I asked for his help and we made you one.”

“But it’s not my birthday” Louis said through his smile.

“I know. But we just had a big moment, love. Wanted to do something special.”

Harry just stared at Louis with a grin. Louis wanted to kiss that dumb smile of his face.

“I don’t know what to say, really.”

“Can’t believe you’re speechless.” Harry finally spoke up.

“Ha, ha, Harold.”

Jay grabbed a knife. “Alright, you boys can keep talking but I’m going to start eating. This smells too good to just be sitting here.”

Harry grabbed a small stack of dessert plates and forks and brought them over to the table. Jay cut out the first slice and that’s when Louis noticed the inside: it was a multi-layer cake, and each layer was a different color of the rainbow.

“Wow.” Louis was truly impressed. “You two really went all out.”

“Actually, Louis, I think it was _you_ who went all out.” Harry said with a smile.

Louis didn’t have a comeback.

“Thank you” he looked straight at Harry, before turning to his mum. “Thank you both.” He said with a kiss to her cheek.

They each had a slice and talked about how Louis came out to Niall (Although of course he did not tell his mum that he had told Niall before he told her. As far as she knew, she had been the first to know). Louis thought the cake was way too good to just have one slice and he laughed internally, thinking about how people who saw Harry-tall enough to tower over most people he knew, muscly and covered in tattoos-would never guess he was such an expert at baking.

“I’m glad Niall took it so well, baby.” Jay said cleaning the last of the cake off her fork.

“Yeah, so am I.” Louis replied serving himself a second slice.

Jay stood up. “Ok. I have to go pick up the girls. Save them some cake, I’ll bring back some take away, and we can watch movies and eat junk when I come back.”

“You’ll have time?” Louis asked.

“Yep. Took the day off, wanted to spend time with my babies.” Jay said with a kiss to the top of Louis’ head.

“Alright, mum, sounds good.”

Harry and Louis made their way over to the living room sofa once Jay had left.

“I’m so proud of you, Lou.” Harry said.

Louis blushed and put his fork over the front of his face, trying to hide it.

“I knew all your girls would support you. Jay’s an amazing mum.”

Louis nodded in agreement.

“Oh, and speaking of mums, guess what?”

“What?” Harry asked.

“I heard my mum talking to yours on the phone yesterday.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Did you hear what they were talking about?”

“Well, I heard what my mum was saying. Something along the lines of ‘Don’t worry. He’s in good hands.’ She told your mum that I came out, and I guess your mum must’ve said something about you because my mum answered loudly with ‘Really? I had no idea about Harry!’ She seemed more shocked about you than she was about me, to be quite honest.”

Harry laughed softly and leaned in to place a small kiss on Louis’ hair. Louis smiled and placed his now empty plate on the coffee table, leaning in closer to Harry.

“From what my mum’s told me, she sounds like a great mum.”

“She was.” Harry responded. “She is.”

“Have you talked to her lately?”

“Not in a while, no.”

“Maybe you should give her a call, someday. So she doesn’t worry. Harry, she sounds like she really misses you.”

Harry sighed. “I miss her too, Louis.”

“Then? What stopping you?” Louis whispered.

Harry began to absentmindedly stroke Louis’ hair. Louis leaned in to the touch.

“My parents were happy, Lou. They were the happiest couple I knew, by far. Then, I brought Liam home. Mum was supportive, just like Jay. My dad…well he didn’t say anything. Just walked out the door and stayed out all night. He had never done anything like that in all the years they had been together. Li always felt guilty, that’s why he’s helped me so much over the years. His whole family was supportive ever since he came out at like 13, so they just kinda took me in that summer so I wouldn’t be at home listening to the fights.”

Harry stopped to take a breath before continuing.

“We moved when the summer was over and I had nowhere to go. I was trapped at home listening to my dad call me a faggot all the time and saying real hurtful, hateful things. Mom defended me and they just fought non-stop. Then, one day he just left. I always blamed myself. Mum didn’t, and neither did Gem, but it was obviously my fault he had left.”

Louis was now completely in Harry’s arms, rubbing his back as Harry continued to play with his hair.

“I hated myself for ruining my family. All I did was drink _a lot_ , get high and hurt myself.” Harry took another deep breath. “I tried to give myself the punishment I thought I deserved I guess, but it also took my mind away…at least for as long as the highs lasted. My scars have healed though. The ones on my arms, at least.” Harry said with a tiny, broken laugh.

Louis pulled away a little and took both of Harry’s arms in his hands, placing small, tender kisses up and down each one.

“What made you decide to leave?” he asked after a pause.

Harry sighed again. “About a year later, she found Robin. He seemed like a great guy, and she fell for him quick. Only months later, they got married. My mum deserves the world, Lou. I couldn’t ruin another relationship for her again. She deserved to be happy. So I just left, just like my dad. Just walked out the door and left.”

Louis looked up at him, right into his eyes.

“I mess good things up, Louis.” Harry said, running a thumb over Louis cheek. “I’m just better off alone, you know? That way no one ends up hurt.”

Louis nodded. “I understand.”


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst never hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer compared to the ones so far. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have a lot of time to read through it today. Thanks as always! Hope you enjoy!

It had been a few weeks since Louis came out and now just about everyone that knew him was well aware of the fact.

“So, what’s going on with you and Curly?” Niall asked as they dug into their lunches.

Louis shrugged. “We’re good mates.”

Niall gasped. “Oh come on, Louis. He looks at you like he wants to eat you whole.”

Niall had spent a couple nights at the Tomlinsons’ in the last month and was quick to notice the sexual tension between the boys.

“ _We_ are good mates, Louis and I would _never_ look at you like that…or suck your dick.”

“That’s not all we’ve done.” Louis muttered under his breath.

Niall’s eyes grew wide and his eyebrows nearly touched the top of his head. “What do you mean?”

“We kinda...”

Niall’s eyes opened even wider. “You didn’t…”

“He fucked me.” Louis said like it was nothing.

Niall just stared at him with his mouth wide open. “You fucking slag! When?”

“Like…almost a month ago.”

“And when the fuck were you going to tell me?”

“What did you expect me to do? Just bring it up casually … ‘Hi Niall, just got a dick up my ass, hope your day was great too.’”

“I can’t believe you lost it before me…Wait, you haven’t stuck it in him, have you?”

Louis shook his head.

“Ok good, I can still do that before you.”

Louis laughed trying to swallow his food. “Honestly though, I think it was just a one-time thing.”

“Why?”

“Well, he hasn’t really tried anything anymore. And like a week or so after we did it, he gave me this speech about how he messes everything up and how he is better off alone…Basically, all I got out of it was ‘Don’t get too attached, kid. If I left my own mum, you better believe I will leave you too.’”

“And you’re okay with that?”

Louis shrugged. “I mean, it’s not like I just wanted him as a casual hook up. I want something more real, you know? Besides, I just wanted to get it over with, and he was a good fuck so… whatever no regrets.” He said attempting to sound like he didn’t really care.   

Niall shook his head trying to feign disapproval. “I don’t know who you are anymore.”

xxx

Apparently, Niall took what Louis told him to heart and was playing cupid. Louis had a date. An actual date with a guy.

Louis was sitting on the end of Harry’s bed and the older boy was lying down facing the ceiling and drumming on his stomach.

“Who is this?” Louis asked referring to the music playing on Harry’s phone.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am, that’s why I’m asking.”

“You’ve never heard Ed Sheeran?”

“Nope.” Louis said popping the p.

“There’s more to life than Little Mix, Louis.”

Louis gasped and touched his chest in mock offense. “Take that back, Harold! Those girls are national treasures.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Remind me why some people were shocked to find out you’re gay?”

Louis wrinkled his nose. “That’s a very stereotypical state of mind, Harry.”

“Sorry.” Harry said. “You got me there.”

They stayed quiet for a bit and Louis fumbled with his words when he decided to break the silence.

“So, um, g-guess what?”

“Hmm?”

“I have a date.”

Harry slowly lifted his head, and then sat up all the way to look at Louis. “A date?”

Louis nodded.

“With a guy?”

“Yeah. Word got around fast at school”

“Yeah, that was quick…Um, who is your date?”

“His name is Zayn.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Zayn? His last name wouldn’t happen to be Malik would it?”

“Yeah. He’s a friend of Niall’s. Zayn told him to give me his number. We texted for a couple days and he asked me out... Wait, how do you know him?”

“I hung out with him a few times when I lived here with my family. He was real tight with Liam. He used to go to the private school with him.”

“Oh.”

_Of course Liam Payne knows him. He was probably fucking Zayn and Harry at the same time._

Harry chewed on his lip and looked at Louis like he was carefully trying to choose his next words. “It didn’t end well.”

“Huh?”

“Between them. Li never told me exactly what happened but he just said he never wanted to see him again.”

“Probably because _Li_ was too hung up on _your_ dick to hop on anyone else’s. I mean it’s been what? Like over three years and he still wants you?”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, that’s probably it, actually.”

“He seems like a nice guy. Niall has known him for a while and he really likes him.”

“I mean, yeah. I didn’t get to know him all that well.” Harry scooted over to where Louis was and sat down next to him, but not too close.

“Good job, kid. He’s pretty fit, has a huge house, and probably drives a nice car like Liam’s. I know you like that…Maybe he’ll give you a ride.” Harry said ruffling Louis’ hair.

Louis narrowed his eyes and glared at Harry, trying to figure out if Harry was being serious or that was a sexual innuendo.

“Sooo…it’s okay if we um, stop…” Louis waved a finger back and forth between them “…this? I know we haven’t really done anything lately, but um you know I’ve never had a boyfriend and I kind of want to see where this goes.”

“Yeah. Of course.” Harry said immediately “Sure it’s ok. Yeah. Like you said when you saw me with Liam, it’s not like _we_ are in a relationship, right? You don’t need my permission”

_Oh… Of course he doesn’t mind. You’re an idiot for even asking._

“Right.” Louis said dryly. “Soo..talk to you later, I guess.”

xxx

The week flew by and before Louis knew it, it was Saturday night and he was in his room getting ready for his date with Zayn. The girls had gone out for dinner with Jay since she had the day off. Harry had stepped in his room and was now helping him style his hair.

“You know, this is not how I imagined your room.” Harry said as he rubbed more products into Louis’ head.

“Why do you say that?”

“Your walls are fucking purple.”

“They are lilac, Harold.”

Harry snorted. “Excuuuse me.”

“They were like this when we moved in.”

“That doesn’t explain why you chose this room. Or why you never painted over them.”

“It’s smaller. The girls needed more space. And maybe I fucking like lilac, okay?”

“Okay, okay. Sorry mate, you win.”

“Ugh.” Louis roughly ran his hands through his hair, throwing Harry’s progress to shit. “It’s not working. I’m a mess. I can’t go out with him like this. Ima cancel.”

“Stop being dramatic. Here.” Harry said rearranging his hair until it actually looked good.

“See? No reason to be insecure…and if you mess your hair up again, just show him how good you are at sucking cock and you’ll have him wrapped around your finger.”

Louis looked down to button his light gray shirt and maybe also so Harry wouldn’t see his flushing face. “Harry come on. It’s our first date. I’m not going to suck his dick.”

“It’s not like you care about purity” Harry said. “You sucked mine, and we never went on any dates.”

Louis couldn’t tell if there was a slight hint of resentment in his tone or he was just imagining it. He just looked up at Harry with shiny eyes and gave him a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, Lou…that was…I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’m gonna go smoke.” Harry announced putting his hands in his jean pockets.

“You hadn’t smoked in a long time.” Louis observed.

“I hadn’t needed it in a long time.” Harry replied walking away.

xxx

The next morning, the whole family sat around the table to eat banana pancakes Harry had made for breakfast.

“How was your date, love?” Jay asked.

“It was nice.” Louis said stabbing his food with his fork. “We went to a seafood place and he was a real gentleman.”

“He’s hot!” Lottie blurted out.

“Eww, Lottie that’s weird.” Louis replied.

“What? It’s true. Mum, I’ll show you his Instagram pics later.”

Jay just chuckled and shook her head.

“Did you take my advice?” Harry asked all of a sudden.

“No!” Louis exclaimed.

“What advice?” Jay asked.

Louis thought quickly. “Um, he’s really into art. Harry told me to look up the artists that he’s into so we’d have something to talk about. But I didn’t get the chance.”

“Aw, that’s nice of you to suggest, Harry.”

“Yeah, he was real helpful, did my hair and everything.” Louis said pointing to his now disheveled hair.

“Aw, did you, now?” Jay asked facing Harry “How sweet.”

Harry nodded. “He needs to get out of the house more often. You know, the girls have their sleepovers and stuff. I wanted him to make a good impression on his very first date with a guy, so maybe he won’t be stuck at home all the time.”

“Well thank you, Harry. Oh, and don’t worry, maybe I will take your advice on our second date.”

“You’re going to see him again?!” Harry asked, completely forgetting there were other people besides him and Louis at the table. The ladies just sat back and watched, amused.

Louis nodded yes, taking a sip of his orange juice. “Friday.”

“That’s very nice, Louis…Uh, girls, do you want to help me clean up?”

The girls picked up the plates and followed Jay to the sink.

“Thank you for breakfast, Harry.” Louis said getting up. “I’ll be in my room, mum.”

Harry got up too.

“Thanks for cooking, dear.”

“No problem.” He said before dashing out of the kitchen to follow Louis upstairs. He walked into his room, where Louis was putting a clean shirt on.

“You going out?”

Louis nodded. “Going to Niall’s, gotta get out more often don’t I?”

“I was joking, Lou…”

_Probably wanna get rid of me so you can bring Liam motherfucking Payne over._

There was a slight pause.

“So, where are you and Zayn going on Friday?”

Louis stopped halfway through zipping up his jacket to look at Harry. “He’s taking me to a play.”

Harry made a sound like a cross between a snort and a cackle and closed the door, leaning against it as Louis fixed his fringe.

“That’s awfully posh of him innit? Then again, his family is filthy rich so they probably do shit like that all the time.”

“Hmmm.” Is all Louis offered.

“So, looks like he’s gonna show you the good life, huh?” Harry asked as he ran a hand through his curls. “Good for you, Tomlinson…looks like you upgraded.”

Louis violently set his perfume bottle down on his dresser with a loud bang and turned to Harry. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I gotta get to work…Say hi to Malik for me.”

xxx

Louis was beyond grateful that his mom was working and the girls were all sleeping at their friends’ houses. He turned the key to the front door and burst in. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Harry lying spread-eagle on the living room couch, hanging over the side with countless beer bottles scattered all over the floor. He looked up at the door when he heard it open.

“Louis! You’re home early.” He slurred and sat upright. “…What’s wrong?”

“Harry.” Louis said softly, wiping his eyes. “I thought you’d be in your room.”

“Are you okay?”

Louis kept his eyes on the floor, trying to hide his face. “Yeah. I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Harry got off the couch and stumbled over to Louis.

“Lou,” he said putting two fingers on Louis’ chin to lift his face up. “Don’t lie to me.”

Tears began to run down Louis cheeks. Harry pulled him in and wrapped his arms around his waist. Louis buried his face in Harry’s chest and let out a loud sob.

“What happened?”

“He kept trying to…he kept pressuring me.” Louis cried.

“Zayn?”

Louis nodded into his chest and Harry felt his hot tears soaking through his shirt.

“…And, it didn’t…It didn’t feel right with him.”

Harry’s heart started pounding in his chest once he processed what that meant.

“As soon as I got in his car, he put his hand on my thigh and kept rubbing it the whole time he drove. At the play, he kept putting his hands all over me. I was really uncomfortable so I told him I wasn’t feeling well and asked if he could take me home.” Louis was sobbing uncontrollably by now.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and couldn’t stop himself from leaving a small kiss there. “And then?”

“He drove to his house and parked in the driveway. Then he just grabbed my wrists and started kissing me and when I wouldn’t kiss back he kissed my neck and then he, he put his hand- he touched me, so I fought back until I pushed him away and…and…”

Harry was holding on tightly to Louis, but he wasn’t sure if it was to keep Louis together or keep himself together, he was shaking with anger at what he was hearing.

“And what?”

“Then he just started laughing and said I wasn’t worth the money.” Louis had lost all composure and was a total wreck.

“What? What does that mean?”

“He said I was stupid if I thought that he actually wanted to date me…that his mates said I was probably a virgin and he bet them he could fuck me in less than three dates.”

Harry felt nauseous and it had nothing to do with all the beer he had consumed. In fact, the anger and disgust he felt were so overwhelming, it was almost enough to sober him up.

“Harry, I was humiliated. He said I should have been begging for his dick. I just got out of the car and ran before he could see me crying.”

“Shh, baby. It’s ok.” Harry said rubbing his back. “Look at me.”

Louis did as Harry told him.

“He isn’t worth a single one of your tears.” Harry said cupping his face and wiping off his cheeks with each one of his thumbs. “Don’t cry, please.”

Louis nodded in response.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Harry said taking Louis’ hand in his and tangling their fingers together. They walked hand in hand to Louis’ room in silence and Harry brushed his lips against Louis’ knuckles before Louis lied down on his bed.

“Harry?” Louis said as Harry began to walk towards the door.

He turned around at the sound of Louis’ voice.

“Will you stay with me?”

Harry would’ve probably done anything Louis asked him to do at that moment. He slipped off his shoes then went to the bed to take Louis’ shoes off, before climbing under the covers with him.

Louis woke up a couple hours later to find that Harry wasn’t lying next to him anymore.

xxx

Louis fell asleep right away. Harry tried but he couldn’t get the sound of Louis’ sobs out of his head. He managed to slip out of the bed without waking Louis up. He went out to the front of the house for a smoke and some air. He tried to calm down, but not even smoking helped. He began to pace on the front porch and wondered if he remembered how to get to Zayn’s.

He knew it wasn’t too far from Liam’s house-in the more affluent side of town. He decided that he’d be able to find his way once he got to the Payne’s. He figured he had found the right place when he saw the red car in the driveway- the same one he had seen Louis get into earlier that night. Harry took a deep breath before walking up to the door. He remembered Zayn used to always have the house to himself on weekends, and hoped that was still the case. He and Liam would always run off to Zayn’s to get high and fool around when they couldn’t do it at Liam’s. But Harry didn’t really care, he was going set Zayn straight even if his whole family was there to witness it. He rang the doorbell repeatedly.

 After a minute or so, the door opened. “Harry? What the fuck are you doing here?”

Harry didn’t think. He grabbed Zayn by his collar and pulled him out.

“Don’t you ever touch him again, Malik. Do you hear me?” Harrysaid angrily pushing Zayn up against the outside wall, punching the space right next to his head.

“What are you…?”

“Do. You. Fucking. Hear. Me?”

“What…? Is this about Louis?” Zayn’s eyes narrowed. “That’s right…You live with him. Did he go crying to you or something?”

Harry pulled him forward only to shove him back harder against the brick wall.

“Don’t ever go near him again or I will ruin you. I know shit about you that will make your parents forget they have a fucking son.”

“Yeah, like what? The drugs aren’t a big deal, Styles.”

“What about an assault charge? Is that not a big deal either, Zayn? You’ll be left with nothing.”

Zayn laughed. “With nothing? Like you? You’re trash, Harry. _You_ have nothing!

Harry already knew that. That was why he didn’t think twice about confronting Zayn. He quite literally had nothing to lose.

“And if you think you can win that little prude over by being his knight in shining armor, coming to the rescue, you are just as pathetic as he is.”

“Don’t you dare say shit about him.”

“He should’ve been glad I even looked his way…You can have him. He’s not good enough for me anyway.”

Harry laughed scornfully. “You’re wrong, Zayn. He’s too good for you.”

xxx

Louis was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a cup of tea when he heard the front door open. He quickly made his way over to the living room.

“Hey…where were you? I tried calling but you left your phone. I was worried.”

Harry took off his jean jacket and took a sip of Louis’ tea. “I went out for a walk, trying to sober up.”

Louis bit his lip and stared at Harry intently. “A walk?”

Harry nodded.

“Where?” Harry looked Louis in the eyes, trying to keep a straight face and think of something to say.

Realization dawned on Louis’ face. “You went to Zayn’s, didn’t you?”

Harry took Louis’ cup and took another sip, trying to buy himself some time before answering. That’s when Louis saw the cuts and bruises on his knuckles.

“Did you hit him?” he asked with panic in his voice.

“No. I just wanted to scare him a little…I punched a wall.”

Louis took Harry’s hurt hand in his and although he kept his gaze down, Harry could tell that his eyes were starting to water again.

“Why?”

Harry thought about his answer. “I don’t want anyone to hurt you.”

Louis sniffled and carefully ran his thumb over Harry’s knuckles. “Then stop trying to push me away.”

After Louis iced Harry’s fist, they went to Louis’ bed.

“It’s different, now.” Harry finally said.

“Why?”

“Because your mom knows about me, we have to be more careful. I’m not pushing you away, Lou. I promise.”

That was good enough for Louis…for now at least.

“It doesn’t have to be different, Harry.”

Harry tried to discern what Louis meant by that, but before he could say anything else, Louis had already said ‘Goodnight.’”

“Goodnight, baby.”

Louis yawned. “Thank you for standing up for me.”

Harry replied with a small kiss to Louis’ forehead.

xxx

The next day during dinner when Jay asked Louis how his date went, Harry and Louis both stopped mid bite and looked at each other. Louis didn’t know what to say and Harry blurted out “He’s an asshole…Oops. Sorry for my language, girls.”

“What happened?” Jay asked in shock.

“I don’t want to talk about it mum.” Louis answered softly.

When they were washing dishes, Louis dropped a dish rag and bent down to pick it up, causing his paper airplane to slip out of his shirt. (He had put it back on the night before, feeling foolish for taking it off in the first place, since he had taken it off when he started texting Zayn).

Jay was drying a plate, when suddenly she reached her hand out towards Louis. It was then that he realized that his plane wasn’t tucked into his shirt anymore.

“That’s a nice, necklace, Louis.” Jay said with the pendant in her fingers, looking straight at Harry as she held it.

Louis could feel a flush running over his skin. “Thanks mum. It’s my favorite.”

They spent more time together over the next few days. There were a couple kisses here and there, but mostly they just cuddled. They both obviously wanted to go further sometimes, but Harry didn’t want to rush into it, especially after what happened with Zayn. He decided to give Louis time. And if he was being honest just lying with Louis, with his arms wrapped around his tiny waist and their legs intertwined, was more than good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I made Zayn the bad boy! I still love him to death :)


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More baked goods, music and naughty things ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments <3  
> and for reading & leaving kudos!

Christmas Eve came around, which meant that it was also Louis’ 17th birthday. Harry helped Jay prepare a huge dinner, much bigger than they had ever had since they became a family of six. But there were seven of them again and they all sat around the table laughing and complimenting Jay and Harry on the extravagant meal. When they were done eating, they went to the living room, where they all gave Louis his birthday presents. He got a hoodie and jeans from Lottie and Fizzy, the twins each gave him the same beanie in two different colors and Jay gave him more clothes and the new pair of Vans he had been wanting.

“Thank you all so much. I love it all.” Louis said hugging his mum and sisters.

“You’re very welcome.” Jay replied. “Now you kids get to bed. I wish I could stay but as I know firsthand, babies ready to pop out don’t take the holidays off. I will see you in the morning, there are lots of gifts to open.”

Everyone disappeared into their bedrooms. A couple minutes after Louis lied down he heard his phone buzz against his side table.

_Harry: can I come in?_

Louis thought about replying with something cheeky, but decided against it.

_Louis: the door is open :):)_

Seconds later, Harry stepped into the dark room. He bent down to plug in the Christmas lights that Louis always liked to hang up in his room once December came, giving the room a warm yellow glow.

“What do you have there?” Louis asked sitting up against his headboard and putting his glasses on.

Harry pulled the plastic lid off the tray he was holding to reveal seventeen cupcakes with lilac frosting.

Louis almost choked up at the sight. “I knew that smell couldn’t have been coming from the cake mom bought!”

Harry walked over to Louis’ bed and sat down, placing the cupcakes in between them. “They’re chocolate with cream cheese frosting. Your favorite.”

“How’d you know?” Louis asked with a big grin.

“I asked Jay. Oh, and I also made her buy you red velvet because I told her I was going to make you these.”

“So she knew and she didn’t say anything?”

“No. I told her that was my gift to you and I’d give them to you after dinner. Just didn’t say when…”

Louis smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks.

“Thank you, Harry. They’re lovely.”

“Happy Birthday, baby.”

“You’re going to help me eat these though. And maybe we should save some for mum and the girls. This is a lot for just the two of us.”

“I made two dozen. I left the rest for Jay and the girls.”

“Oh, you thought ahead of me…”

“Yup…except I didn’t put weed in their cupcakes.”

Louis glared at him. “There’s weed in these?”

Harry laughed softly. “I’m kidding.”

Louis stayed quiet for a few seconds. “Do you have any?”

“Weed?”

Louis nodded.

“I always have some, just in case…why? Do you want some?”

Louis nodded again.

Harry seemed like he was deep in thought. “It’s your party, you can get high if you want to.”

Louis laughed. “You’re so cheesy.”

“I’ll be back.” Harry stepped out to his room and came back with his little stash and maybe a couple other items too; he could already see where this night was going and he wasn’t going to fight it anymore.

They lied sprawled on the floor, laughing at absolutely nothing as they passed the joint to each other, listening to Harry’s iPod.

“Your glasses are getting fogged up.” Harry said reaching over to slip them off Louis’ face.

His eyes met Louis’.

“…I hate your eyes.”

“You hate my eyes?” Louis asked, somewhat confused.

Harry nodded.

“Why?”

“Because they make me…” Harry leaned in closer. “Feel things.”

“Feel things?” Louis repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Mhm.” Harry mumbled before leaning in all the way to take Louis’ bottom lip in between his.

Louis pecked him softly before saying “I’m not high enough.”

“You’re not high enough to kiss me?” Harry pouted.

“Nooo! I didn’t mean that! I just…want more.”

Harry gave him the joint and he could feel his jeans getting tighter just at the sight of Louis smoking. They finished the joint and Louis got up to connect Harry’s iPod to his speakers. He stood in front of Harry and grabbed his hands.

“Dance with me.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not going to dance with you, Louis. I don’t know how.”

“Dance with meee.” Louis whined, pouting and tugging Harry’s hands.

Harry would have to be crazy to say no to those pouty lips. He got up and put a hand on Louis’ waist. Louis began to rock from side to side, humming.

“I don’t know this song.” Louis admitted but it sounds like that Sheeran guy so I bet you do.”

Harry nodded, rocking with Louis.

“Sing.”

“What?”

“Sing!”

“Louis.”

“Come on, I know you can sing I’ve heard you in the shower. Now sing.”

This boy could probably convince Harry to do anything, really.

He cleared his throat and began to sing quietly into Louis’ ear, “We’re not friends…we could be anything…If we try to keep those secrets safe…”

Harry was wondering what the chances of his iPod playing that song at that precise moment were when Louis interrupted his thoughts.

“We’re not friends? What are we then?”

Harry pulled back to look into those glassy blue eyes that drove him mad. He stared into them before answering.

“We’re roommates.”

“You’re an asshole.” Louis said with a smile.

Harry paused. He didn't know what to reply, so he just said what always came to mind when he saw Louis. “…You’re… beautiful.”

Louis’ heart picked up its pace, but he paid no mind to it and continued to rock with Harry, trying to actually dance. “Your dick is hard.”

Harry’s hands traveled downward and he dug his fingers into Louis’ bum.

“I want birthday sex.”

Those words went straight to Harry’s dick.

“I want you to ride me.” Harry replied without missing a beat.

Louis bit his lip and nodded. “Go get the stuff.”

“Already have it, babe.”

“You knew your cupcakes would seduce me.”

“That was the plan.”

Louis dropped to his knees and began to undo Harry’s jeans. He pulled his cock out right away since Harry wasn’t wearing any underpants and wasted no time in taking him halfway into his mouth. Louis sucked fast and deep, with one hand in his sweats, tugging at himself.

“Baby…stop. Don’t want to come like this.”

Louis pulled away and sat back on the floor, leaning on his hands.

“Take your clothes off.” He ordered as he did the same.

Once Harry was done undressing he sat on the bed. Louis shook his head. “On the floor…I want it dirty.”

Harry groaned and rubbed his dick, that was now starting to hurt.

“Lay down.”

Harry did as he was told, and Louis straddled his lap. He reached over to the top of the bed and pulled a cupcake down. He licked it sensually and spread the frosting over his lips with his tongue as he began to rub his cock against Harry’s. He then pressed the cupcake to Harry’s lips and bent down to lick it off slowly, continuing to grind on him.

Harry let out a moan and shut his eyes as they kissed sloppily, rubbing the frosting against each other’s tongues. Louis took another cupcake and ran it down Harry’s chest and stomach, then down his inner thighs. He started at Harry’s chest, and then licked down way too slowly until he reached his thighs. He licked gently before taking Harry’s skin in his mouth and sucking a dark bruise on each thigh. Louis loved seeing what he did to Harry. His cock was painfully hard and leaking.

“Wanna fuck you now, Lou.”

“Go turn the music up.” Louis replied.

Harry got up fast and turned up the speakers. While he was at it, he changed the song, since Ed Sheeran’s ballads were not giving off the mood he wanted to go for.

_You got the lights on in the afternoon_

_Perfect._ Harry thought putting the song on repeat. 

“Haaarry...can’t wait anymore.” 

Harry quickly put on a condom and lubed himself up, shuddering at the contact. He put lube on his fingers and spent a good amount of time, slowly preparing Louis.

 “I’m ready. Wanna ride you now.”

Harry pulled Louis onto his lap and began to frantically kiss his neck, completely intoxicated in the way Louis made him feel. Louis placed a hand on his chest and pushed Harry down gently lifting himself up on his knees and positioning himself over Harry’s cock. He stuck the tip in and waited a little.

He moaned softly as he sunk down deeper until he was sitting on Harry’s lap.

Harry dug his fingers into Louis hips as Louis began to slide up and down.

Once they picked up their rhythm Harry arched his back a little, but never took his eyes off Louis fucking himself with his dick.

“You’re so fucking hard.” Louis sounded completely wrecked and he was letting out some loud almost pornographic moans.

“Shh, baby...They’ll hear.” Harry panted, as if his choice in song didn't make anything completely obvious. 

“Don’t care.” Louis said in between moans, grabbing his own dick and stroking up and down. “Want everyone to know how good you’re fucking me.”

“Fuck.” Harry groaned and tugged at Louis’ airplane, gently pulling the small boy down by his necklace to crash their lips together. He kissed him nice and slow and deep, trying to muffle not only the sounds Louis was making but his own grunts and moans as well.

Harry was close. He held on to Louis’ hips and lifted his knees up, positioning himself so that he could fuck into Louis. He gripped on so tightly, he was sure his fingers were going to be marked into Louis’ flesh in the morning.

_The late afternoon._ _The ghost in your room that you always thought didn't approve of you knocking boots._ _Never stopped you letting me get hold of the sweet spot..._

Harry was glad the music was playing when Louis began to repeatedly moan out “Harder” in between whimpers.

Harry was sent over the edge at the sound. He fucked into him, hitting Louis’ spot a couple more times before they both came hard within seconds of each other. Louis collapsed on top of him, their bodies messy with sweat, frosting and cum in between them. Their chests heaved together, as they tried to catch their breath.

Harry kissed Louis’ hair, and Louis breathed out “I feel filthy.”

“You are.” Harry responded with a smile, running his hand over Louis’ spine.

Louis yawned. “I don’t know why I even gave Zayn a chance… I don’t ever want anyone else’s cock but yours.”

Harry stopped his hand halfway down Louis’ back. “Lou.”

“What?” Louis asked lifting his head up and looking at Harry through half-lidded eyes.

“Don’t fuck with me.”

“What?” Louis asked again.

“Don’t say shit like that…unless you mean it.”

Louis yawned again. “’m sleepy.” He said getting off of Harry and lying down on the floor, next to him. He turned his back to Harry and curled up into himself.

“Louis?” Harry asked after a minute, but the only answer he got was the sound of Louis’ light snoring.

Harry sat up and took Louis’ nude body in his arms. He cautiously set him down on his bed and pulled the blanket over him.He reached over to turn the music off, before leaning down to place a kiss on Louis’ forehead.

“I don’t want you to want anyone else.”


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this is almost over. Thanks so much for sticking with me!!

The next morning was a bit awkward when Lottie asked Louis what song he was playing loudly on repeat.

Louis scratched his head and simply answered “I don’t know…Harry let me borrow his iPod and I just liked that song.”

Harry just looked at him with fond eyes and a smirk. Lottie didn’t look convinced but didn’t question it any further.

They opened presents when Jay got home from work and Harry followed Louis into his room when he went to put his gifts away. He shut the door and they jumped in bed together.

“I think that was one of the best birthday presents I’ve ever gotten.” Louis declared eating one of the left over cupcakes.

“Glad you liked it, baby.” Harry said moving Louis’ fringe off his forehead, like he often loved to do.

Neither of them brought up what Louis had said in his post-sex daze.

“First time I have birthday sex.” Louis said proudly.

Harry kissed the back of his hand. “I’m sure it won’t be the last.”

“I hope not.” Louis said as he leaned forward to close the space between them.

He began to stick his hand into Harry’s sweat pants, when Harry pulled away from the kiss.

“We can’t.”

“Why not.”

“Everyone is wide awake…And you’re loud.”

“Excuuuse me. _We’re_ loud. And I can be quiet. Don’t know about you though.”

Harry accepted the challenge and it wasn’t long before they were half-naked. Harry was surprised by how fast Louis could get him hard and that he could turn him on more than anyone ever had before. But then Louis began sucking and nibbling on his nipples, trying to stimulate all of them while simultaneously playing with his cock.

And Harry was _really_ surprised when he heard himself blurt out “Fuck me.”

Louis stopped everything he was doing and sat up. “What’d you say?”

“Fuck me.” Harry panted. “Want you to fuck me, I’ll be quiet, I promise.”

“Harry. I’ve never…what if I don’t know how?”

Harry leaned up to kiss Louis. “You’ll know…please, Louis. Want you.”

Harry had never begged before, but this sure sounded a lot like it. He also had never bottomed before or ever felt such a strong desire to, but he wasn’t going to let Louis know that. He couldn’t even understand what Louis did to him. He just knew he wanted him in every way.

 

It was…different. Being on the other side made Harry even more amazed by Louis and how he managed to take it so well so quick and like it so much. They both liked it, but it was probably something they wouldn’t be doing very often. Louis didn’t last very long and apologized to Harry over and over in between kisses as he finished him off with his hand.

“Stop saying sorry. That was good.”

Louis pouted. “Let’s not do that again…I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Harry pulled him into his arms. “Whatever you say, baby.”

xxx

It was New Year’s Eve and one of the rare times Jay had the day off on a holiday. Louis had just gotten out of the shower and was looking in his closet for something to wear. Harry let himself in and sat on the corner of his bed.

“Do you want to come to a party with me tonight?”

“A party?” Louis smiled at the idea of going out with Harry.

“Yeah, at Liam’s.”

“Oh.”

“You can invite Niall.”

“Oh.”

“Liam told me to invite you.”

Louis wrinkled his nose and thought about it. “I don’t know if mum would let me. She hardly ever gets holidays off.”

Harry looked at him with a goofy grin.

“What?”

“You’re too cute. Go ask her.”

Jay replied with a huge smile and a “Yeah, yeah, go. Don’t worry about me, love. I have your sisters. You’re old enough to do your own thing. Go.”

Louis hugged her and kissed her cheek, before running up the stairs to tell Harry.

Harry grinned. “Wear something tight…wanna show you off.”

Louis screamed internally. “Ok.”

He ended up going with black trousers- the tightest ones he owned- a white button down and black braces.

Harry bit his bottom lip when he saw him. “Lou…you look so…”

“So what?” Louis panicked. “I can change.”

“So fuckable.”

Louis calmed down. “So do something about it.”

“I will…later.”

Harry wore a plain black v-neck that showed off his collarbones and tattoos, his tight black skinny jeans and boots. Louis wondered how he could look so damn good in such a simple outfit.

They waited outside for Niall to get there and Louis was intimidated right away by the size of Liam’s house and the cars parked out front.

“Hey Li. This is Niall. And you already know Louis.” Harry said once they were at the front door.

“Yeah, hey mate how you been?” Liam asked Louis.

Louis just smiled-not as bitchy as the first time they met though.

“Nice to meet you, Niall. Come on in, guys.”

Harry leaned down to whisper into Louis’ ear. “Give him a chance, babe. He’s a good guy.”

_Shit, Is it that obvious?_

“Nice house you have here, Liam.” Louis stated, because who was he kidding, he was whipped. “Really nice.”

“Thanks. And make yourselves at home. There’s plenty to drink…and eat.”

“Think I’m moving in.” Niall said “Don’t mind me Liam, I can just take one of your coat closets, it’s bigger than me room, anyway.”

Liam chuckled. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Harry looked down at Louis and smiled before grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up on the island in the kitchen. “Stay here. I’ll grab us some drinks.”

They drank for a little bit, before Harry got in between Louis’ legs and started kissing his neck. They both loved how it felt to be snogging so freely around so many people.

“You look so good…How long do you think it’ll be before I can’t control myself and just take you here on this counter?”

Louis moaned softly and stretched his neck out to give Harry better access. “Not long I hope.”

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Louis nodded. Harry got him off the island and led him up the stairs by the hand.

Louis let Harry fuck him with his face down and ass up on Liam’s bed. They didn’t even bother to take their clothes off all the way. Harry had just gotten enough of his jeans down to comfortably pull his throbbing dick out and only removed Louis’ trousers before pushing him down into the mattress and opening him up with his fingers. He fucked him hard and fast, gripping tightly into Louis’ shirt. This new position allowed Harry to hit Louis over and over in all the right places and his cock got delicious friction as it rubbed against the mattress. Louis nearly cried as he came untouched for the first time, all over Liam’s duvet.

 

“You know, he’s crazy about you.” Liam said, sitting down next to Louis. He was back on the island, looking out the sliding glass doors, watching Harry and Niall play an intense game of beer pong out by the pool.

Louis raised his eyebrows at Liam, downing the night’s first and probably only shot of Vodka.  “Huh?”

“Harry.” Liam said. “He had never been like this over a boy…or a girl…over anyone.”

Louis almost felt bad for shooting his come on Liam’s bed. Oh well, no one ever had to know it was him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for one, he knew Zayn had fucked me over. I never told him what he did to me but it was bad enough to get him expelled from our school. Harry was there for me, but he never did anything about it. And we’ve been really close from the start, since he first moved here, so I know it’s different with you.”

“So, he told you about that?”

“He was furious, Louis. I really thought he was going to hurt him. He would have deserved it, anyway.”

Louis didn’t know what to say.

“I know you really like him too…that’s why you immediately hated me when we met.”

“I didn’t hate you, Liam.”

“Louis…come on.”

“Ok, maybe a little.”

Liam laughed. “Just so you know, Harry and I were never anything serious and we never had sex. Yeah, we fooled around, but he’s always been more like a brother to me…Eww, shouldn’t have put it that way, huh?” Liam laughed again.

“Uh, yeah, you shouldn’t have.” Louis laughed, too.

Now, he definitely felt bad for coming on Liam’s bed.

Niall won. The blonde boy walked back into the house with his arms in the air, making a ton of noise.

Harry just walked over to Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Missed youuuuu.” He slurred, clearly feeling the effects of all the alcohol he had consumed.

Liam shot Louis a look, hopped off the counter and went to sit next to Niall on the bar stools. Harry undid the first couple buttons of Louis’ shirt and began to lick at his collarbones.

“Harry, stop.”

Harry looked up at Louis with sad eyes and a pout. “But…”

“My ass can’t take another pounding today.”

Harry smiled and trailed kisses up Louis’ neck until he reached his jawline. He peppered soft kisses all over it.

All of a sudden Niall yelled out “What? That many?”

Louis and Harry looked over to where he and Liam were to see Liam nodding yes.

“Am I the only virgin in this house?” Niall asked, earning some stares. Louis was glad everyone around them was probably too drunk to care or remember what they heard when Niall continued. “Louis beat me to it. He already lost it twice…got fucked _and_ stuck it in Curly.”

Louis froze and felt Harry tense up against him.

“You fucked him?” Liam asked Louis with wide eyes and brows raised high.

Louis nodded and Harry looked at Liam with a glare that said “Don’t you dare say anything.”

“You told him?” Harry turned to Louis and asked.

“Only because he got upset when I didn’t tell him the first time!” Louis said as if that was a legitimate reason. “…and because I wanted to rub it in his face.” He mumbled a little quieter.

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything?” Niall asked.

Louis shook his head and looked down at Harry. “Sorry, he didn’t come with a mouth filter.”

Harry smiled and kissed Louis cheek. “It’s ok, baby.” He said, his voice obviously giving away that he was heavily under the influence. “I don’t regret losing it to you.”

Louis gasped. “What!? That was your first time?” He whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, smacking Harry on the shoulder.

“Didn’t want you to be any more nervous than you already were.”

Louis buried his face in his hands. “I’m so embarrassed. That was your first time and I…Ugh. Don’t look at me.”

“Shh, baby.” Harry spoke softly. “It was amazing. And if anything, I’m flattered you liked it that much.”

“Oh, God.” Louis groaned into his hands.

“Alright boys, only minutes away from midnight.” Liam announced. “Let’s go outside for the fireworks.”

Harry lifted Louis off the counter and asked “Be my New Year’s kiss?”

“Of course.” Louis smiled. “Careful though, I do things a little too early…might end up kissing you at 11:59.”


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More birthday stuff :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you! <3

The first of February rolled around quickly. Louis had set his alarm for 3 am because he wanted to give Harry a surprise before the now 19 year old had a chance to fully wake up. He crept into his room and carefully got under the covers, hovering over Harry’s lower half. The older boy slept in just his briefs, so that made Louis’ job a lot easier. He slowly pulled Harry’s briefs down and slid his already semi-hard cock out. Louis began to kitten lick the tip then slowly ran his entire tongue flat over his slit. Harry let out a low groan and shifted in his sleep. Louis sucked the head into his mouth and wrapped his hand around the base.

“Louis?” Harry said groggily.

 He lifted his head up to see the top of the small boy’s head just barely peeking out from under the covers. Louis began to bob his head up and down, taking more and more of Harry in his mouth.

“Fuck.” Harry whispered, letting his head fall back against his pillow. Louis sucked as if his main goal in life was to please Harry- and truthfully it probably was in the top 3. Harry tugged at Louis’ hair, wondering what great things he did in another life to deserve this. Louis’ head skills had only gotten better- he no longer gagged and was able to deepthroat without a problem.

“Fuck, baby…Almost.” Harry pulled his hair harder, bucking his hips up, going even further than he thought possible into his throat, and Louis eagerly took it all in. Harry came hard and Louis swallowed it all up, coming up with a content look on his face.

He gave Harry a messy kiss with a cum coated tongue. “Happy Birthday.”

A smile spread over Harry’s face. “And I used to think that chocolate pancakes were the best things to wake up to on my birthday.”

He pulled Louis in for a slow, more passionate kiss and Louis couldn’t help but feel a little sad, knowing it was Harry’s mum who used to make those for him.

“If I weren’t afraid I’d burn the house down, I would’ve made them for you.” Louis said once they finally pulled apart.

“It’s ok, baby. This was much better…What time is it?”

“It is just about time for us to start getting ready. Liam and Niall will be here soon.”

“Cuddle with me first?” Harry asked stretching his arm out. Louis slipped right in, resting his head on Harry’s chest and throwing a leg over him.

They had been hanging out as a foursome for a month now. Niall had really hit it off with Liam right away and Louis was actually quite fond of him now…now that he knew he wasn’t a threat, that is. They were smoking in the Payne’s back yard one day when Liam suggested they go on a little trip for Harry’s birthday weekend. Louis was sitting on Harry’s lap, sharing a joint with him and the other boys were sitting with their feet in the pool. Harry insisted he didn’t need anything special for his birthday and Louis pretended that he didn’t notice when Harry discretely squeezed his hand as he said “I got everything I need.” Louis passed the joint back to him, picked Harry’s beer up off the floor and took a big gulp, trying to drown the butterflies in his stomach.

“It’s so nice of Liam to take us.” Louis said tracing a finger around Harry’s butterfly tattoo.

“Mhm.” Harry agreed. “But he probably is using my birthday as an excuse to take Niall to his lake house. I think he might have a little crush on him.”

“Hmmm.” Louis thought. “It’s a shame Niall isn’t into guys. They’d make a cute couple.”

“Yea…then maybe Niall could finally stop whining about being a virgin.”

Louis giggled. “Oh, that reminds me…did you pack the stuff?”

Harry nodded. “Oh yea…I packed plenty, enough that I wouldn’t be surprised if we don’t get to see the late at all.”

“Ouch. Sounds like I won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “We’ll take it easy, babe. Now let’s get ready.”

The lake was a couple hours away and Liam wanted to avoid traffic, so they left before the sun even rose. Harry and Louis sat in the back and Niall sat in the passenger seat. Louis was trying to be as careful as possible, feeling odd in such a luxurious car, but Niall couldn’t stop running his hands over the leather interior and messing with the sound system. Liam didn’t seem to mind at all, telling Niall he would let him drive it once he got his license. Niall looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

The lake house was gorgeous, and the scenery surrounding it just made it that much better. They arrived early in the morning and decided to take a nap before getting up to have some breakfast. They had loaded up on tons of groceries on the way there- way more than they needed for two days. Louis helped (He really helped this time) Harry make pancakes. He secretly added chocolate chips to Harry’s. Niall and Liam had way more fun than two people should while making bacon and eggs. They were all stuffed within minutes and Liam finished showing them around the house.

“You guys got a hot tub?” Harry asked. “That wasn’t here before.”

“We did.” Liam replied. “And don’t get any ideas, Haz…I’m already letting you and Louis have the biggest bedroom since you’re the birthday boy and all.”

Louis loved the fact that Liam had offered _them_ the room, not just Harry. Like it went without saying that they didn’t want to sleep in separate bedrooms.

They rested some more, still tired from being curled up in Liam’s car so early in the morning. Later on, they put on warm clothes, since it was definitely not swimming weather and went for a walk around the lake. Louis’ heart always skipped a beat when Harry took his hand and laced their fingers together. They walked hand in hand for a while but then Niall called Louis so he could help him tell Liam the story of the time they each broke an arm on a hike that had gone awry. The three boys were walking several steps in front of Harry when he decided to open his backpack to take his camera out of the leather case Louis had given him earlier as his gift. Harry had instantly felt bad because Louis was so thoughtful and liked to give Harry nice things even though Harry didn’t have the means to reciprocate. Harry held his camera up before calling Louis’ name. Louis turned around and Harry snapped the picture before Louis had a chance to protest.

“Harry! You caught me off guard. I must’ve made a dumb face.”

Harry laughed softly. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

The picture came out shortly and Harry couldn’t control the fond look that took over his face. “You look cute.” He said simply.

“Ugh. I hate it, throw it away.” Louis said trying to reach for the photo, but Harry just held it high up above his head.

“You’ll never reach it, baby. You’re too tiny.” Harry said, smiling as Louis stood on his tippy toes.

Louis glared at him, trying and failing to look mad, but Harry just took the opportunity to take another picture.

“Harold! Stop that!”

It wasn’t long before their little battle turned into a ridiculous photo shoot. Harry snapped pictures of Niall trying to seduce the camera and giving it the “supermodel stare”, Liam falling to the ground from laughing so hard and Louis giving Niall a kiss on the corner of his mouth saying his seduction method was foolproof – he was trying to get back at Harry for calling him tiny.

“Ok. Now this one I’m throwing away.” Harry said once the picture of the kiss came out. “Better watch your back, Horan.”

“Hey! Maybe you better watch your boy. He’s the one that kissed me…It’s not my fault my sexy stare worked.”

_Your boy._

Liam wanted to start a fire so on their walk back to the house Louis and Niall went off together looking for sticks long enough to roast marshmallows.

“He’s good for you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at Liam.

“I’ve never seen you this happy.”

“He’s a good kid.”

Liam snorted. “Really Harry? Why don’t you call it like it is?”

“And what is that exactly?”

“He’s like your fucking soul mate or something.”

It was Harry’s turn to snort. “That’s absurd, Li. There’s no such thing, and even if there was, people don’t meet their soul mates at 16 and 18.”

“What the fuck does age have to do with this? You act like you’ve known each other your whole lives…And besides, you already live together.”

Harry bent down to pick up a lone light pink flower, growing in the middle of nowhere. He let out a sigh as he got back up. “That’s the thing, Liam. If his mum found out…” Harry paused. “I don’t know what she would do. She’s a great person. She welcomed me into her home, arms wide open and…and I fucked her son right under her roof, right under her nose…I’m the worst.”

Liam patted his back. “I think I get it now.”

Harry stared down at the flower, twirling it in between his fingers. “I’m afraid she’d kick me out if she found out. Your family has already done way too much for me, so I wouldn’t know where to go…” Harry took a deep breath. “…even worse, I’m afraid I’d never get to see him again.”

Liam rubbed his back soothingly. “It will all work out…You’ve got a good thing and I’m really happy for you, Harry.”

Harry nodded, not knowing what else to say.

It took a couple more minutes for Niall and Louis to catch up to them. The only reason Harry knew that Louis was right behind him was that he felt the pointy end of a stick poke his bum. Harry didn’t say anything. He just grabbed Louis’ hand again and walked next to him until they reached the house.

“What’s that?” Louis asked pointing to the flower.

“It’s for you.” Harry said.

Louis tried to remain calm as he gently touched one of the petals. “It’s pretty.”

Harry brought the flower up next to Louis’ head and slipped it in his hair, before kissing his forehead.

Niall interrupted their little moment when he shouted “Oi, twats, just get married already. You’re disgusting.” Liam playfully smacked his chest before laughing quietly.

Louis brought his hand up to nonchalantly cover his hot, pink cheeks and Harry seemed to find his shoes very interesting, keeping his gaze on them.

They managed to start the fire before it got too dark out. It warmed them up instantly, so much so that they had to take off some layers of clothing. Niall was serenading everyone with his guitar and everything felt so nice and peaceful and right. Harry took a few pictures of the flames before turning the camera around to face him and Louis. Louis didn’t fight it this time.

After about half an hour of making s’mores over conversations about Liam’s university, Louis wishing he could afford to go there, and Niall and Harry wanting to start a band together, Liam gave Louis a look, motioning to the house with his head. Louis got the hint and sat up. They walked in the house together and returned with a lit up cake beautifully decorated with fresh fruit on the top and small ribbons of chocolate shavings around the sides. The three lads began to sing Happy Birthday to Harry and Louis told him to make a wish. Liam cut up the cake and gave everyone a slice.

“Sorry Harry, I know it’s nothing like your cakes, but we picked the prettiest one while Niall distracted you.

Harry leaned in to kiss Louis. “Thank you.”

“Liam paid for it,” was all Louis thought of saying.

Harry looked up at the other boys. “Thank you, this is without a doubt the best birthday I’ve had in a while.”

Liam then passed around wine glasses and served everyone expensive Chardonnay because if Liam Payne was going to get fucked up, he was going to do it with class. He and Niall were quick to drink large quantities but Harry and Louis took their time, taking small sips in between kisses and bites of cake. Louis smashed a piece on Harry’s face before leaning in to clean it off with his tongue.

“I’m beginning to think you have a frosting fetish.” Harry said, licking his lips to get the rest of it off.

“Ewwww, please don’t tell us what kinda kinky shit you are into.” Liam said.

“No, I have a Harry Styles fetish.” Louis said with a smirk, making fun of the time Harry had said the same thing about him. He then straddled Harry’s lap and brought their lips together.

“Ugh. Disgusting, I tell you.” Niall grunted.

Louis stretched an arm out behind his back, flipping Niall off as he kissed Harry and pushed him down on his back.

“They would probably have no problem just fucking right here in front of us.” Liam said to Niall. “Harry’s a bit of an exhibitionist.”

“…and Louis’ just nasty.” Niall added “…well, for Curly he is.”

Louis stopped kissing Harry and began to nibble on his ear lobe. “I get really horny when I drink.” He said even though he had barely even had any wine.

“Let’s go to our room then, baby.”

The room was huge, with a king size bed and a gas fireplace in the corner. Harry struggled a bit to turn it on. When he turned around Louis was already almost naked, in just his tight black briefs.

“Wanna fuck you in front of the fire.” Harry said, starting to undress.

“Oh?” Louis smiled. “That’s very…” He stopped himself before he could say what he was thinking, but Harry seemed to have read his mind.

“Romantic, innit?” he asked with a huge smile, playfully moving his eyebrows up and down.  

Louis walked over to him and undid his belt as they kissed.

Birthday sex on the floor was apparently their thing. Harry fucked Louis slow and deep, loving how wrecked his boy looked and sounded under him. Louis pulled Harry’s curls, panting “More” and “Don’t stop.”

Harry wrapped his fingers around Louis’ dripping cock and sucked a love bite into his neck. Louis was feeling so good, he didn’t care about whether or not people would be able to see the mark. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and it was obvious Harry was close when he became a panting mess, mumbling incoherently **.** He was moving his hand faster up and down Louis’ length, determined to get them to come at the same time, when Louis figured out what he was saying.

“Mine.” He said breathing heavily against Louis’ neck. He kissed Louis sloppily all over his neck and jawline before repeating “Mine…mine.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and moaned “Yours.”

That was enough to have Harry coming with a loud groan and Louis following soon after. They kissed languidly as they came back down and Louis was sure that even if they hadn’t been in front of a fire, every single inch of his skin would still be burning.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More music :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!!

There was no more sex after that. Surprisingly, they were both perfectly content just lying next to each other, tangled in between the fluffy white sheets. It was all so intimate: they spent what felt like hours just looking at each other, with small, sweet pecks from time to time and silly smiles and giggles. Louis then turned on his side with his back pressed against Harry’s chest, and grabbed Harry’s arm, placing it over his waist. Once Harry realized that neither of them was sleepy, he leaned over to the nightstand to grab his camera. He placed wet kisses on Louis’ bare shoulder and sucked a small mark on his back. Before placing his camera in front of Louis and taking a picture. He took a few more: one of Louis stretching his head back over his shoulder to kiss him, one of Louis covering most of his face- his eyes barely peeking over the sheets, and a lot more shots of them kissing.

Louis fell asleep with his head on Harry’s chest. Harry however took a bit longer to fall asleep, moments of the day rushing through his mind. Louis was perfect. Harry knew that from the start but now he was more certain than ever that he _wanted_ this boy. He had had his body multiple times but that wasn’t enough anymore. He thought back to Louis’ birthday and how he had completely messed up his chance when Louis asked him “What are we then?”

 

Harry gently kissed the top of Louis’ head and sang quietly, barely audible “Friends should sleep in other beds. And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do.”

 

xxx

 

They left the lake at noon on Sunday after eating lunch and leftover cake. They would have stayed longer except they all had school or work the next day and wanted to rest in their own beds. The drive back was full of banter, lots of laughing and bad jokes. Louis could swear that Liam and Niall were flirting in the front but there wasn’t a single person he knew that didn’t love Niall and Niall didn’t know a single person that he didn’t love.

 

Harry was lying uncomfortably in between Louis legs. The younger boy was sitting with his back against the car door trying to braid Harry’s hair, demanding him to hold still. It wasn’t nearly long enough for it to be actually braided but Harry let Louis get away with everything. Harry didn’t miss the fond look Liam gave him through the rear view mirror and the way he pressed his lips together trying to hide his smile. He knew exactly what Liam was thinking (You are whipped, you are wrapped around his little finger, you are _so gone_ for him) because he was thinking it too.

 

They arrived at the Tomlinson’s in the evening, later than they had expected because Niall and Louis thought it was a good idea to split a gallon of iced tea. There were many stops along the way. Liam had decided to drop Louis and Harry off first and drop Niall off on the way back to his place. Harry gave Louis that look and Louis responded with a wink. He hoped that Liam wasn’t reading Niall wrong, but at the same time he hoped he was, for entertainment purposes.

Niall announced that he had to use the toilet again and rushed out of the car before Liam had properly parked. Louis invited Liam in while they waited for Niall.

 

“Nice piano.” Liam said brushing his fingers against the keys of the piano that sat by the stairs.

“Thanks. It was my nan’s, then my mum’s, and now it’s mine.”

“Do you play?” Liam asked.

“A little.”

“He’s being modest.” Harry chimed in. “He’s really good.”

“I haven’t played in a while.”

“But you are good.”

“Can you play something?” Liam asked. Just then, Niall skipped down the stairs and Liam turned to face him. “Go get your guitar.”

Niall didn’t even question it and ran out the door after Liam threw his keys at him.

“What are we doing?” He asked when he walked back in, already strumming.

“You and Louis are going to play and Hazza and I will sing.” Liam said, smiling, as if it was something they had all discussed and agreed on.

“We are?” Louis asked. Harry put his hands on his waist and moved him forward until he was by the piano bench. Louis took a seat and Harry sat down next to him. “What do I even play?”

“Just play something slow and we’ll take it from there. Haz and I used to do this all the time, wanna bring it back.”

Liam stood in between Louis and Niall, telling them what chords to play. Niall stood next to the piano on the side closest to Louis. They practiced a little while Liam moved over to lean comfortably against the opposite side of the piano to discuss lyrics with Harry.

“This is going to be a mess.” Louis said. “What if what we play doesn’t sound good with what you sing?”

“It will.” Liam said. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Oookay, boss.” Louis said as he began to stroke the keys again. Niall jumped in a few seconds later and they sounded alright…but then Harry started singing and Louis’ stomach turned upside down.

“Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes. But it’s the only thing that I know.”

Of course Louis had heard him sing before but never like this- so raw, so passionate.

Liam jumped in when they reached “We keep this love in a photograph…”

Liam sounded _really_ good, but Louis may have been a little biased (and maybe a little jealous that he and Harry had done this “all the time” and that they had the same taste in music) when he decided that Harry’s voice was his favorite. His voice was deep but smooth and the most beautiful thing Louis had ever heard. He wished he could bottle it up and keep it forever for only him to hear.

Harry had been looking at Liam the entire time; they had been giving each other cues when it was the other’s turn to sing. But, Louis felt Harry’s eyes burning into him when he turned to Louis to sing “Oh you can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were 16. Next to your heartbeat where I should be. Keep it deep within your soul.”

Louis didn’t dare to lift his gaze from the keys. All his thoughts and feelings were too intense at the moment. Harry was singing to him. Harry gave him a necklace when he was 16. Louis wanted to keep Harry in his soul.

 

“See, lads that wasn’t bad, was it?” Liam asked.

“Are you kidding, mate that was fucking sick. I had no idea you two could sing like that!” Niall exclaimed, going around to where Liam was to improvise another song together.

Harry couldn’t stop staring at Louis. “You were great, baby.”

Louis blushed. “Your voice…” he started. “I love it. Harry…I …” Louis slowly moved his hand to slide over Harry’s but he quickly moved it away when Jay and the girls walked through the open door.

“Ooh, sounds like we have a party going on here.” She said as she placed three boxes of pizza on the coffee table. “How was the lake?”

“It was really nice mum.” Louis said trying his best to mask the adrenaline flowing through him. “Liam’s house is beautiful.”

Jay insisted that the boys stay for pizza for a very informal supper and they all sat eating in the living room, talking about their little trip.

“Sounds like you had a good birthday, Harry.” Jay said.

Harry looked at her and with a straight look on his face said “Yea, it was the best one yet…got off to a good start right away.”

Liam and Niall giggled because they knew what he meant. Harry had bragged about the surprise head he got and Liam gave Louis the nickname “early bird.”

Louis would have smacked them all if that wouldn’t have given him away as what literally got him off to a good start.

xxx

They sat in the living room the following afternoon. Louis was on one couch, and Harry had his legs stretched over the bigger one. Louis was attempting to throw grapes into Harry’s mouth, hitting him in the face more than once.

“Lou, you’re not even trying anymore.” Harry complained, although he was smiling.

“I’ll get closer then.”

Louis picked up the bowl and walked across to where Harry was, straddling his lap. He put a grape in between his lips and fed it to Harry. They kissed as Harry bit the fruit squirting its sweet juice all around both of their mouths.

They pulled away and Louis wiped his chin and lips. “I gotta tell you something”

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“Mum told me that your mum called on Saturday.” Harry raised his eyebrows and Louis continued. “She didn’t know whether to tell you or not because she wasn’t sure how you’d take it, but I just thought you should know.”

Harry stayed quiet a bit longer before saying something. “Did she tell you what she said?”

“Just that she wanted to wish you a happy birthday.” Louis began to caress Harry’s head, feeling his soft curls slide in between his fingers. “I think it’s time you call her.”

Harry thought about it. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t even know what to say to her.”

“The truth.” Louis said softly, almost whispering. “Tell her how much you miss her.”

Harry crashed his lips against Louis, sliding his tongue in and gripping into his waist.

“Ok. I will.” Harry said when they separated. He wanted to say “For you. I’m terrified, but I will do it because you asked me to.” But the words couldn’t make it past his throat.

 

Later that day, Harry sat in his room biting his thumb nail. He dialed his mum’s number but didn’t press “Call” for a few minutes. He just stared at his phone screen, imagining different outcomes. When he finally pushed the button, his palms were sweaty and he could hear his heart beating faster than the ring in his ear. And then he heard that sweet voice he hadn’t forgotten and thought about quite often.

“Hello?”

There was a slight silence.

“Mum?” Harry spoke in a small, vulnerable voice.

“Baby.” Was all Anne said before another silence.

“Mum.” Harry said again.

“Harry. How are you baby? You sound…” her voice was breaking and it shattered Harry’s heart. “You sound so grown up…your voice is even deeper... My little boy.”

Harry didn’t want to hear any more. Didn’t want to hear her cry, even though she was already sniffling. “I’m sorry, mum. I’m so sorry.” His voice was breaking now, too. “I should have never left like that. I should have given Robin a chance. I just couldn’t stop thinking that if my own-” He stopped to take a deep, shaky breath. “That if my own father didn’t love me enough to accept me, then a total stranger wouldn’t either. But that wasn’t fair, I know that now. I just wanted you to be happy mum. I didn’t want to ruin another marriage.”

“Harry.” Anne cried. “How can you think I’d ever be truly happy without you? I had no idea it was as bad as it was until I found that journal you kept…I was sure you’d be back after a couple days, but then I waited too long to even know where to find you. You have no idea how much I cried- tears of joy- when I got Johannah’s call.”

They talked a lot and after they cried it all out the mood changed. They were both feeling more relaxed, more comfortable when Anne said “I’ve told him all about you, love. He didn’t get to know you well before you left, and he blamed himself a little- he thought you didn’t like him, but then I told him. He knows _everything_ , love. I’m not going to pressure you, but if you ever feel ready to come back, the door is open for you. Always. I love you. We love you. And we’ve missed you like crazy.”

“I love you too mum, and you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

“Soo,…tell me… how is everything over there? You like your job?”

“I like it, everyone at the hospital is great. And a lot of the women remember you- they loved me right away when they found out I was your son.”

Anne laughed quietly. “I’m glad, baby. How is it living with Jay? She always has great things to say about you when I call her.”

“Jay is lovely. I love living here.”

“That’s great! I hear you went to the lake for your birthday. It made me so happy to hear that you and her son get on really well.”

“Yea, mum…Louis…he’s  amazing.”

“Oh?” Anne might have been away from her son for almost two years but she knew him well enough to detect the meaning behind his words. “What’s he like?”

Harry smiled just thinking about his boy. “He’s funny and loud. And he’s actually the one that convinced me to give you a call…he’s been trying for a while.”

“Ooh, I like him already... he sounds lovely, sweetie.”

“Oh, he is mum.”

Anne could hear the fond in his voice. She knew she was taking a risk especially since this was their first conversation in so long, but she asked anyway “Is he cute?”

“He’s beautiful.”

“Oh, Harry…Anything else you’d like to tell me about him, baby?”

“I am _so_ in love with him.”


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters! Thanks for all the love!

Harry continued to call his mum over the next couple weeks, and he had even spoken to Gemma a bit. She was home for the weekend and eagerly took the phone from Anne when she heard that it was her baby brother calling. Louis was thrilled when Harry told him that it felt like nothing had changed and that there was no awkwardness or hard feelings.

Harry told him about their latest conversation while they walked down a shopping center after Louis had decided that he didn’t have enough pairs of Toms.

“You know…I’ve told her about you.”

Louis put down the shoe he had been examining “Did you?”

“I did.”

“What did you say?”

Harry rested his elbow on top of one of the display shelves and casually ran his hand through his hair as he said “That you’re loud…and that you dress funny…and that you think you’re funny but I just laugh to make you feel better about yourself.”

Louis looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “That’s not very nice.” He said before walking out the store.

Harry followed and walked next to him. “What did you want me to say?”

Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. “That you think I’m cute.”

A warm feeling spread all throughout Harry’s body. He felt so much love for Louis that it made his heart ache. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist from behind and lowered his chin to place it on his shoulder so that he could speak softly in his ear, “Or…I could’ve said ‘He’s great in bed, rides my dick like he was born to do it.’”

Louis’ face had never been redder. He pulled out of Harry’s embrace and playfully hit his chest. “Harold! That is your mother!”

Harry chuckled at Louis’ outrage over a hypothetical conversation. “I’m kidding, baby.” They had begun to walk side by side again when Harry said “But…it’s not like you’ve told your mother anything about us.”

Louis furrowed his brows again. “Hmmm…yeah…Hi mum, you know Harry the guy you trusted enough to invite him to live with us? Well, have I mentioned that he took my virginity and we have sex whenever you’re at work, also sometimes when you’re sleeping?”

“Cheeky.”  was all Harry could think of saying. Because, really what else could he say? That’s all they were, just two guys who had sex. He had never offered Louis anything other than a physical relationship, even after Louis had said that he wanted a boyfriend. Well, that’s what he wanted with Zayn, at least. But even then, he had done nothing about it and all Harry could think about was that Louis deserved more than what he had given him.

xxx

They were out eating at the burger place right down the street late one night. They were having a good time talking about how Niall was practically Liam’s boyfriend, but he hadn’t realized it yet.

“I think they spend more time together than we do.” Harry said with a smile.

Louis giggled in that way that made Harry’s insides flutter. “And that’s saying a lot.” He added. “I think Niall was serious when he said he was going to move into the closet…Hmm now that I think about it, maybe he was trying to tell us something.”

Harry laughed a bit and then their numbers were called out, indicating that their food was ready. Louis got up to get it and Harry looked a lot more serious when he sat back down.

 “Lou…mum asked me to go see her. She even offered to pay for my train ticket.”

“Harry, that’s great!” Louis said genuinely. “I’m really glad.”

Harry gave him a small smile as he began to eat some of his chips.

“You don’t look very excited.” Louis said softly.

“I am…it’s just…” Harry wrapped his mouth around his straw and took a drink of his water. “…She wants me to stay. Move back.”

“Oh.” Louis stuffed his mouth with his own chips and took some time before speaking again. “Well that’s even better.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Of course. You haven’t seen her in so long. I’m sure you have a lot of catching up to do. It was definitely time for you to go back.”

Harry stayed quiet, picking at his food before responding. “Yeah, you’re right, Louis.”

Harry tried his best to hide the piercing pain he felt at Louis’ enthusiasm over him going back because in all honesty if Louis would have asked him to stay, he would have stayed forever. Maybe he would have gone to see his mum for a few days; maybe he would have even taken Louis with him for a visit.

His mum had mentioned that she would really like to meet “the boy that stole my baby’s heart.” And even she had told him that if this was “the real deal” then she would be perfectly fine with going to visit him instead. She didn’t want Harry to leave Louis if things were as serious as they sounded. Harry didn’t know how to answer. He had just sighed and told Anne that he loved Louis, but that they weren’t in a relationship and he wasn’t even sure if Louis felt the same. Anne didn’t pry. She just suggested that he try talking to Louis to see if they were on the same page. Judging by the way this conversation had gone, they weren’t. Louis was the one who had encouraged Harry to reconnect with Anne. And now he was the one encouraging him to move back. Harry felt like he couldn’t even take another bite of his food, though he had barely even touched it, he felt sick to his stomach.

“Thanks for your support, Lou.”

Louis smiled. “Anytime, H.”

xxx

They next few days were spent mostly in between the sheets. Louis acted as if he was completely sex-starved, though it was quite the opposite. They fucked anytime and everywhere they got the chance, and Louis discovered that he really liked being bent over in the shower.

“Lou, aren’t you tired…or sore?” Harry had asked once during a heated snog.

Louis replied with “Are you going to ask questions or are you going to fuck me?”

Harry kept his mouth shut after that.

xxx

Harry was leaving first thing in the morning.

He, Louis, Niall, and Liam had spent a couple hours together earlier in the day, eating at the Payne residence. Liam sounded really surprised that Harry was actually leaving again and Niall gave Louis a worried look when Liam brought it up. Neither Harry nor Louis said much on the matter.

 

“Bye Jay. Have a good day at work.” Harry said as she made her way toward the front door.

“Bye, Harry. I will get out at 6 am and I will get here right before you leave.”

“Jay you don’t have to get out -what? Half an hour, an hour early...”

“Yes I do. You are not leaving without saying goodbye to me, mister.”

“Ok.” Harry said with a big smile.

“Now you should go finish packing or get some rest, whatever you have to do.”

He waited for Jay to leave before going up to the room that would no longer be his after that night. He began to stuff more of his belongings into his bag and it wasn’t long before he heard his door open. Louis closed the door behind him. Harry put his stuff on the floor and lied down on his bed with an arm bent over his eyes. No words were spoken for a moment.

Louis finally broke the silence with “I’m going to miss your dick.”

Harry laughed. “I’m going to miss you bouncing on it.”

Louis laughed too. “Well. I was born to ride it, remember?”

Harry shook his head and chuckled before removing his arm off his face and shifting so that he was now lying on his side. He looked at Louis and patted the bed “Get over here.”

Louis jumped on the bed and lied facing him. He leaned forward and placed several small quick pecks on Harry’s lips. Harry put his hand on the back of his neck and held him steady for a longer kiss. It started out innocent enough, but it quickly turned messy when Harry slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth.

“Are you going to give me a farewell fuck?” Louis asked raising his eyebrows.

Harry fell on his back laughing, when in reality he wanted to break down in tears thinking that this was the last time he’d ever have Louis. “Of course you would say it like that.”

Louis took that as a yes and hopped on top of Harry. He began to grind slowly against him and Harry just ran his hands up and down Louis’ thick thighs, enjoying the view. He sat up to kiss Louis and then pull of his shirt. Harry began to bite and suck all across Louis’ chest and Louis just continued rutting on him, bringing them both to full hardness. They quickly shed the remainder of their clothes and Harry leaned back to look for lube and condoms on the side drawer. He found an empty box and a small bottle that didn’t have enough lube.

“Fuck.” He muttered in disappointment.

“I…might have bought some.” Louis said shyly. “I knew we’d be running low after these last few days.”

Harry smiled from ear to ear and smacked Louis’ bare bum. “Go get them.”

Louis stepped off the bed and grabbed Harry’s black Rolling Stones shirt off the floor, putting it on.

“Fuck, Lou. You look so good in my clothes.” It was big on Harry so it was huge on Louis. It hit him mid-thigh and hung low, revealing the purple marks Harry had left all over his collarbone. Harry’s cock twitched just at the sight.

Louis ran out quickly and ran back in once he had what they needed. Harry was waiting for him at the side edge of the bed. Louis straddled his lap and brought their lips together. Harry slicked his fingers up and Louis lowered his body onto them, stretching himself out with his own hip movements as he wrapped his hand around Harry to lube him up. The feeling of Louis’ skin on his drove Harry crazy.

“Baby…” Harry breathed out in between kisses. “…baby…can we…is it ok…if we…don’t use one this time? I promise I’m clean.”

Louis pulled away from Harry’s lips and looked into his eyes. He nodded. “Yeah, I trust you.”

Harry gave him a quick kiss before placing his hands under Louis’ thighs and standing up.

“Where are you taking me?” Louis asked with wide eyes.

“Wanna fuck you up against the wall.”

Louis swallowed, but was unable to say anything overwhelmed at just the thought of how hot that sounded.

Harry pressed Louis back against the wall and Louis tugged at the hem of the shirt he was wearing.

Harry shook his head. “No, leave it on.”

Louis was stunned at Harry’s strength, the way he was able to hold him in that position for so long, fucking him hard the entire time. Louis was a mess of moans and curse words, scratching Harry’s upper back until he was almost drawing blood.

“I’m gonna come on your shirt.” Louis warned, panting into Harry’s mouth.

“Yeah, baby. Come for me.”

“Fuck.” Louis breathed out as he came, as promised, staining Harry’s shirt.

Harry continued to pound into him desperate for his own release. He came only moments later deep inside of Louis.

They stayed like that for a bit longer, though Harry’s arms and legs were trembling, about to give out. They pressed their foreheads together, Louis’ fringe stuck to Harry’s forehead with sweat, his eyes were glazed, his face flushed and his lips were red and swollen. Harry couldn’t help but think it was the best thing he had ever seen. He slowly put Louis back down on his feet, but they stayed where they were.

“This was messy.” Louis said looking up at Harry with sleepy eyes, getting the not so sexy feeling of cum dripping out of him.

Harry pressed a kiss to his still sweaty forehead. “It was perfect.”

xxx

Their final night of after sex cuddling seemed to have come to an end way too soon. Harry had picked Louis over packing so he got up early the next day to finish up. Louis started helping him pack while Jay was still at work and everyone else was still sleeping. The entire house was silent.

By the time they were finished, they walked downstairs to find Jay and the girls were already waiting. The girls all surrounded Harry and hugged him simultaneously. The twins almost cried as they said their goodbyes. After a few minutes, the older girls each took one of the twins and announced they were taking them back to bed, before saying bye to Harry one last time.

Jay was quick to notice the look of pure misery on her son’s face and how it seemed that both boys were trying to avoid saying goodbye. Louis couldn’t even look Harry in the face; he just kept staring at Harry’s shirt peeking out from under his jacket- it was the shirt Louis had painted with his cum the previous night.

“Louis?” Jay’s voice pulled him out of his daze.

“Hmmm?” Louis hummed in response, eyes finally moving up to make eye contact with Harry.

“I gotta get some sleep, had a long day at work…but you should drive Harry to the station.”

Both boys turned to look at her.

“No, it’s okay Jay. I was about to call a cab.”

“Nonsense. Let him take you. At least so you can save yourself the money…My keys are by the door.” She pulled Harry in and wrapped her arms around him, giving Louis a knowing glance over his shoulder.

Louis just stood still, thinking that Jay was the best mother he could have ever asked for.

“Thank you so, so much, Jay…for everything.” Harry said softly.

“It was a pleasure, Harry. Thank you. Oh and give Anne a huge hug for me.” Jay said with a smile, letting go of him.

“Ready?” Louis finally spoke up.

“Let’s go.”

The drive to the train station wasn’t long, especially since there was not a lot of traffic. Louis still drove under the speed limit.

It was mostly a quiet ride, until Louis got the courage to ask “So…will you um, ever come back? …To visit, I mean...Would you ever want to?”

“Of course I want to.” Harry placed a hand over Louis’ thigh. “Maybe you can visit too… someday…”

“I’d like that.” Louis replied with a barely noticeable smile.

Louis got off at the station to wait with Harry.

“I’m cold.” Louis said as he shivered and hugged himself. Harry moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, warming him up instantly.

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“Convincing me to call her.”

Louis was happy for Harry. He really was. But, he also kind of hated himself. It was selfish, but if he had known Anne was going to ask him to move back, he would have probably never pushed him to call.

“I’m glad I could help.” He murmured into Harry’s chest.

The train was quickly approaching and Louis wanted so badly to say what he was feeling. But he had waited too long and now it felt like it was too late.

“Well…I guess it’s time.” Harry said as he ran a hand over Louis’ back.

“I guess it is.” Louis said, pulling himself out of Harry’s arms.

A million thoughts ran loudly inside his head: “Call me as soon as you get home,” “Don’t forget about me,” “Call me every day,” “Don’t fuck anyone else,” “Come back to me.”

But Louis had never forgotten what Harry had said about not being a long distance type of person, and he was afraid to find out if Harry had liked him enough to give it a try, so in the end he settled for “Have a nice trip.”

“Thanks Lou…can I have a hug goodbye?”

Louis hugged around Harry’s waist and Harry kissed the top of his head. “Bye Louis.”

“Bye Harry.”

Harry readjusted the bag over his shoulder and began to walk away with a small wave.

Louis just watched as he got closer to the train.

Harry turned his head around over his shoulder and Louis gave him a small wave in return.

Harry stopped walking for a moment. Without thinking, he turned around all the way and rushed back to Louis, dropping his bag to wrap his arms around him. Louis held on tightly around his neck. Harry picked him up and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. Their lips collided and they kissed slowly, rubbing tongues together and biting at each other’s lips. Louis didn’t care if people were staring at their cliché romantic comedy scene; he just wanted to take the time to memorize the taste of Harry on his tongue.

“I’m going to…miss…you… so much…Louis.” Harry said in between kisses.

Louis hadn’t even noticed at what point tears had started streaming down his cheeks. He kissed Harry’s jaw as he said. “I am too, Harry. So fucking much.”

They pressed their foreheads together like they always loved doing.

“Don’t cry. It kills me.” Harry said before going back in for another kiss. “I’ll call you, okay?”

 Louis nodded. “Yeah. Ok.”

“I have to go, before it leaves me.”

_Let it leave you. Please, let it leave. Without you._

“Yeah.”

Harry sighed and repeated “I’ll call,” as he set Louis down and slowly let go of him. He gave a quick squeeze to Louis’ hand and brought it up to kiss his knuckles. “Bye baby.”

“Bye Harry.”

xxx

“Please don’t tell me you just let him go.”

“What?” Louis asked as he walked in the front door, wiping tears out of his eyes.

“Tell me you told him how you feel about him.”

“What are you talking about mum? And I thought you were going to bed.” Louis said trying to hide the pain in his voice, though it was clearly there.

“Louis! You know I used that as an excuse to leave you two alone. I gave you the chance!”

“Mum-”

“Louis, it’s terribly obvious. You were always so happy around him…and don’t tell me you never noticed the way he looked at you. You have to tell him…”

“Mum, there is nothing to say. And if you’ll excuse me I’m going back to bed.”

Louis walked upstairs and to his room. When he turned the light on, he saw an envelope sitting on his bed. He picked it up and saw that it was marked “Louis.”

He crawled into bed and sat against the headboard before opening it.

It was a picture. It had been taken at the lake house. In the picture, Louis is wearing a red and black striped shirt and has the flower Harry gave him in his hair. He is smiling wide with crinkles around his eyes, trying to keep his glasses up by wrinkling his nose. Harry is wearing a blue and black plaid long sleeve over a white tank top, has a black snapback on backwards-he had been wearing it like that ever since Louis told him it made him look sexy- and he has a love bite peeking out over his collar. He is kissing Louis’ cheek and is smiling with a dimple on his cheek. It was right after Louis had been giggling at a ridiculous joke Harry had made. Harry had then given him the kiss, snapped the picture and said “I love it when you smile like that.”

There was also a note inside the envelope. Louis pulled it out and read: “We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing. Hearts are never broken. And time's forever frozen still.”

Louis lied down on his side and curled into himself, holding the photograph and the note tightly against his chest. Tears began to form in his eyes again and fell down his face as he softly said “I love you, Harry. I love you so much.”


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you tired of all the song lyrics yet? Cause I am... Just kidding, there's more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming to an end. Hope you enjoy and thanks for everything!

Louis spent the entire day and the next waiting for Harry’s call. It never came.

A week passed and even his sisters were asking if he was absolutely sure that he hadn’t called or texted.

“Why don’t you call him?” Lottie asked one day as the family sat in the living room watching television. It had not taken long for her and Fizzy to figure out that the boys’ relationship appeared to be more than platonic, though they had chosen not to ask about it.

“What?”

“Call him.” She insisted.

“He’s probably busy. He hasn’t seen his mum for so long. I’m going to give him time.”

Another week. Still no call.

They were having a pretty uneventful dinner when the phone suddenly rang. Jay got up to answer.

“Hello?...Oh hi Anne!”

Louis immediately felt his whole body tense up but he continued to eat his dinner, trying his best to act indifferent.

“We’re great, thanks…How are you?... How is Harry?”

Louis forgot how to chew.

“Oh…” There was a long silence from Jay’s end and then a “Yeah. I understand.”

_You understand? What do you understand?_

“Thanks for calling, Anne. Take care. Goodbye.”

Jay sat back down and Louis couldn’t quite read her expression.

She looked at Louis and gave him a weak smile. “You were right, Louis. Give him time.”

Louis barely got any sleep that night. He could not stop thinking about Anne’s call. Why had his mum said to give him time? What did Anne tell her? Had Harry found someone else? Another boy? Or...a girl? A girl made sense. Harry loved children. Once during a movie, the twins fell asleep on the couch, one on each side of Harry. After Louis helped him get them to bed, he told Louis in private that he couldn’t wait to be a dad and do it right, unlike his own father. Louis couldn’t give him children. Maybe going home had made Harry realize that Louis was a mistake.

 xxx

Louis was never one to drink a lot, but today he had made an exception. He was in the Horan’s basement wasted out of his mind. He didn’t want to admit it was over Harry, but he knew, Niall knew, he was pretty sure even Niall’s parents and neighbors and dog knew. He was laying belly down on the couch, face buried in a pillow. Even in his current state, he knew damn well he would never find a better mate than Niall, who was playing his guitar and singing to him at the top of his lungs:

 “Forget that boy, forget that boy

 I know a bad boy ain't good enough for you

 You're holding back tears in your eyes

 Bad boy wanna fight

 But I never see him fighting for you.”

 But even Little Mix couldn’t cheer Louis up.

In fact, since Harry had left, Louis only listened to the songs that reminded him of his stupid eyes and dumb curls and those stupid, stupid dimples. Louis was completely intoxicated. He couldn’t think of any insults. Besides, he was too in love with dumb Harry to even think anything bad about him. Niall was in the middle of his chorus when Louis flipped onto his back and interrupted, shouting more than singing:

“Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?”

 Niall knew the song but he was surprised that Louis knew it, until he remembered it was Harry who really liked the Arctic Monkeys. He didn’t say anything, just kept strumming and sang along with Louis.

 “Sad to see you go, was sorta hoping that you’d stay.”

 So maybe Louis didn’t know the lyrics too well. At least not when he was under the influence. He skipped ahead a little and sang louder:

 “Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?

 'Cause I always do”

 Louis was crying now, wishing he would have said something, anything to make him stay. He continued singing in between sobs.

 “Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new”

 Niall kept going, well aware of the fact that this was the best way to help Louis, by just being with him and helping him get it all out.

 Louis just listened to his friend play and sing as every single moment he had with Harry ran through his dizzy, throbbing head.

 He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and stuck his phone out.

 He struggled a bit to work his phone with blurry vision and shaky fingers, but he managed to type the message to the boy he was trying to forget via drunken duet:

 “And if you hurt me, that’s okay baby only words bleed.”

 He hit sent and rolled onto his side, falling asleep almost right away.

 xxx

 “Where are you going?”

Louis stopped just before he reached the front door and turned towards his mother who was sitting on the couch.

“To Niall’s…why?”

“Again? You are never home anymore…The girls are all out. Fizzy and Lottie are at a movie and Daisy and Phoebe are next door. I thought maybe you’d want to order some food and watch a movie.”

Louis looked at Jay with confusion. “I already told Niall I was going over.”

“Can you go over tomorrow instead, Louis? It’s been so long since we’ve spent time together. Just you and I.”

Louis thought this was probably his mum’s way of getting him alone and asking him about Harry and about his emotional well-being. But she was right; they hadn’t spent much time together lately.

“Fine. But I’m picking the movie… and the food.”

“Okay with me.” Jay said, smiling.

They snuggled under a warm blanket on the couch, eating Chinese food and watching “Love, Actually”- because that was one of Harry’s favorites (Louis had teased him about it, although he secretly thought it was adorable) and Louis wanted to suffer some more, apparently.

“Mum, if you’re going to force me to spend some time with you, can you at least put your phone down and actually watch the movie?”

“Sorry love. We’re only like a half hour in, I’ll put it away…But first, do you mind making us some popcorn? This isn’t enough food to last us the entire movie.”

Louis huffed out a breath but got up anyway.

“Oh and some more drinks please.”

“Anything else, mother?” Louis asked, pretending to be annoyed.

“That’s all, babe.”

Louis was in the kitchen, busy popping kernels when the doorbell rang. He didn’t think anything of it, probably just the girls back from their film.

“Hi love, good to see you.” He faintly heard Jay say.

“Ok, so it’s not the girls.” Louis said to himself as he looked inside the refrigerator, before shouting “Mum, do you want juice, we’re all out of pop.”

“I’ll have some juice.”

Louis froze. His stomach dropped to the floor and his heart instantly started racing.

“Harry Styles, I’m going to punch you hard in the throat if the first words you say to me in weeks are ‘I’ll have some juice.’ Would you care to try that again?”

Harry chuckled, sending shocks all over Louis’ body. “Step out of the fridge and I’ll redo it.”

Louis slowly backed out and turned around to face him.

“Louis.”

Before Louis could say anything, Harry dropped the backpack he had over a shoulder and quickly made his way towards him, putting his arms tightly around him.

Louis closed his eyes, but didn’t hug him back. He was mad. He wanted answers. But that didn’t stop him from inhaling the scent that only Harry had and that Louis could get drunk off.

“You said you’d call.”

“I wanted to Louis. Believe me. But I was so scared.”

“Of what?”

Harry took a deep breath. “I don’t know…That it wouldn’t be the same? You seemed so happy that I was going back, I thought maybe you wanted me to move…to be out of your life.”

“Harry, that’s crazy.”

“I was just afraid- to hear you completely fine without me. Or that you wouldn’t answer. You encouraged me to go. I thought I was keeping you from looking for a real relationship. I thought you’d be better without me or that I didn’t mean anything to you or that my absence didn’t affect you at all and I didn’t want to hear that in your voice…But when I saw your text, I knew I was being an idiot.”

Louis pulled back to look up at him. “Yeah, Harry. You are an idiot. How could you possibly think any of those things? Did you forget how I leaped into your fucking arms when you left?”

“I fucked up, Louis. I was just making excuses again. Just running away again, instead of dealing with what I was feeling and I’m so, so sorry.”

Louis sighed. “Let’s go sit outside and talk.”

They sat out in the garden and Louis began to pick out pieces of grass waiting for Harry to say something.

Harry sat with his knees up against his chest, watching Louis for a minute before continuing.

“I thought you were so out of my league.”

Louis scoffed. “What?”

“You’re too good for me.”

“What in the world-?”

Harry put his hand over the hand that was plucking grass, hoping Louis wouldn’t pull it away.

“When things got tough, you stepped up and helped Jay with the girls. And you worked to help her pay bills and still managed to get the best grades. And me- I walked out on my mother. Instead of being happy for her new marriage, I left her and my sister and never gave my step dad a chance. You’re so strong, Lou. I felt like I didn’t deserve you. Like I would just hold you back.”

“Harry…”

“There were a couple times I thought I had a chance.” Harry looked down and shook his head, laughing a little. “But then that thing with Zayn happened.”

Louis didn’t say anything, but decided to turn his hand around to grasp Harry’s fingers.

Harry put his other hand over his eyes, then slowly ran it upwards to rest it on his hair. “I was so hurt when you told me you were going out with him- that you’d never had a boyfriend and wanted to see where things went with _him_.” Harry let out another small chuckle and Louis could hear the pain behind it. “All I kept thinking was ‘I’m not good enough to be his boyfriend, but I am good enough for practice… He can learn stuff with me and then go please some other guy…a guy that _can_ give him everything.’”

Louis didn’t know what to say. He just kept listening.

“And even Zayn thought I wasn’t good enough. He said I was trash, and…”

Now, Louis had to say something.

“Why would you take anything he said seriously, he’s the one that-”

“Because he’s right, Louis. I didn’t finish school. I barely made enough money to survive on my own. I didn’t even have a proper home for a long time. I had nothing to offer you. I thought I was doing you a favor by staying away…But as happy as I was to have a family again, I was miserable without you.” Harry smiled weakly. “It was pathetic, really. I was always looking at all the pictures I had of you, until my mum practically begged me to come see you.”

“Smart mum you got.”

Harry nodded and paused. “I want to do things right. Give me another chance. I want to start over.”

“I want to start over, too.”

Harry got up and took Louis’ hands in his, lifting him to his feet as well. He rubbed circles over the knuckles of one of Louis’ hands, brought it closer to his face to give it a quick kiss, then put it back down, keeping his hold on it.

“Louis, I never want to have to say goodbye to you again. I love you so much.”

Louis put his free hand on Harry’s face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “I love you too.”


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thank you all so much for all the love :)

They had their first official date later on that day Harry returned.

“Mmm smells delicious.” Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist from behind. “What you making?”

“Some chicken dish, I found the recipe online.” Louis replied as he prepared a meal by himself for the first time ever. “Now get out of here, I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

They were both pleasantly surprised when their food turned out to be as good as it smelled. They cleaned their plates, then cleaned up and headed out to Harry’s part of the date. He had chosen a concert by a local band Louis had never heard of but ended up liking, mostly because they had good make out songs and they took full advantage of that.

 

“Want to come in?” Louis asked when they got back that night.

“I do, but I’m a gentleman Louis. I don’t go past kissing on the first date. Maybe on the third.”

“I haven’t even agreed to a second date, how do you know there will be a third?” Louis asked with a smirk, opening the front door.

They found Jay in the living room, reading a book with the twins asleep next to her.

“Have a good time, boys?”

“The best.” Louis answered and Harry agreed.

Harry then turned to Louis. “Well, guess I should get going.” He said leaning in to kiss Louis’ cheek. Louis couldn’t control his blush since it was the first time they showed any signs of affection in his mother’s presence.

“Where are you staying?”

“Probably a hotel…or maybe at Liam’s.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at him, followed by a pout.

“I will not have that, Harry.” Jay said. “You can stay in your old room.”

Both boys smiled wide and Harry laced his fingers with Louis’.

“Thanks, Jay. I really, really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, love.”

They had begun to walk upstairs, hand in hand, when Jay said “Behave boys.” with a smile.

Louis rolled his eyes, but smiled too. “Of course, mum.”

The stopped walking once they were upstairs.

“I’m not really sleepy, yet.” Louis said. “Want to hang out a bit longer?”

A smile slowly formed on Harry’s face. “Sure, baby.”

They lied in Louis’ bed with the door open, after Louis had made it clear that there would be no ‘funny business.’ They mostly talked, in between light kisses. They had a long conversation about how their mothers had pretty much set everything up, planning Harry’s visit and making sure Louis would be there when he arrived.

“They’re the best.” Louis yawned.

“They are.” Harry said, tracing circles over Louis’ tummy.

“I’m sleepy now…sing me to sleep.”

“What do you want me to sing?”

“I think you know, babe.” Louis answered with another small yawn.

Harry sang to him softly and pretty soon Louis’ breathing evened out and his chest began to rise and fall steadily. Harry placed a kiss on Louis’ temple and finished singing in a whisper.

“Wait for me to come home.”

xxx

They spent half of the following day together, before Louis had to drive Harry back to the train station. He waited with him again, but it definitely did not feel like goodbye this time.

“This weekend went by too fast.” Louis whined, hugging Harry tightly.

“It did.” Harry agreed with a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. He paused before continuing. “I want you to meet my family.” He said softly, almost as if he wasn’t sure if Louis would like the idea.

Louis turned his head to look up at him. “I’d love that.”

There were less tears than last time Harry had to board the train, but it wasn’t any easier for either of them.

xxx

The next time they saw each other, it was Louis who got on the train. Harry was there waiting for him, obviously. Louis jumped on him immediately, pressing many quick small kisses on his cheek.

 

“They are all outside.” Harry said leading Louis by the hand to the backyard.

Gemma was visiting for the weekend as well. She was sitting next to Anne on a round table, while Robin grilled some food.

All eyes were on them once they walked closer.

Harry cleared his throat. “Um, everyone this is my boyfriend, Louis.”

Harry’s and Louis’ eyes widened as soon as the words were out of his mouth.  Although they had decided to properly date weeks ago, it was the first time either of them had actually said the word. Louis just squeezed Harry’s hand to silently let him know he was more than okay with it. Anne stood up and wrapped her arms around Louis.

“Lovely to finally meet you, Louis.” She said, giving him a squeeze.

“You too. I’m so glad to meet you.”

“Thank you for making my baby happy… and for getting him to come back to me. I will always be grateful.” She said softly for only Louis to hear.

Louis just nodded, sure that his voice would break if he spoke.

He was then introduced to Gemma and Robin, and they both received him with open arms and smiles on their faces.

Louis was beyond thankful that football was the only sport he actually cared about when he bonded instantly with Robin over having the same favorite team. While they chatted, he could overhear Gemma excitedly telling Harry “He’s so freakin’ cute! I’m jealous!” Harry gave her a small, playful shove and told her to back off, with a big dimply smile. Louis fell in love with the family right away.

xxx

After they ate and had tea in the living room, Harry took Louis for a walk as the sun began to set. They stopped walking when they reached a small pond surrounded by plants and trees. They sat down, Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and Harry put an arm around him.

“It’s nice out here.”

“Yeah.” Harry replied. “Before I, uh, ran away…I’d come out here and just talk to myself, cry sometimes and wonder if I would ever stop feeling the way I did.”

Louis swallowed and took Harry’s hand in his, rubbing over his fingers to comfort him.

“I promised myself that if I ever found happiness again, I’d do anything to hold on to it… Pretty lame, huh?”

“No, love it’s not…You have every right to be happy again. What happened was not your fault.”

“I know that now, baby. And…I found my happiness.” Harry said kissing Louis’ hair.

Louis lifted his head up to look at him. “Did you?” He smiled gently.

“I did.” Harry started. “And I want to hold on to you forever. If you want that too, that is.”

Louis nodded and spoke softly. “Yes, Harry. I do. Of course I do.”

Harry took Louis’ hand and kissed it. He kept a firm hold of it as he continued to speak. “I know we’re young. I know I’m your first boyfriend and you are only seventeen, and I really hope I don’t scare you off with this, but…I want everything with you, Louis. I know it all sounds crazy. God, we haven’t even known each other a full year yet, but I want to make you happy and show you how happy you make me. I want to…” Harry paused for a bit and kissed one of Louis’ fingers before continuing. “…I want to put a ring here someday.”

Louis’ heart was pounding fiercely and he felt a little dizzy, as if he would fall if he wasn’t already sitting down.

“…I’m going back to school. I’m going to do everything I can to be who you deserve. You’re already pretty sure of what you want to do with your life and I want to have something to offer you.” Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead then laughed lightly as he went on. “I want to be able to buy us a huge house so we can fill it up…have loads of babies running around.”

Louis was definitely tearing up by now. Had it been anyone else then yes, he might have said that he was way too young to even be thinking about settling down, let alone starting a family. But this was Harry. The boy he fell like a fool for the second he laid eyes on him. The boy he loved with all his heart and body and with everything he had. Louis didn’t want any of this with anyone else.

He wiped his eyes before finally saying something, with a cracked voice “I want five kids, Styles so you better start saving up ‘cause that house ain’t gonna be cheap.”

Harry smiled wide and Louis leaned in to press a kiss to one of his dimples.

“You can’t put a price on what you did for me, Louis.” Harry said, purposely echoing the words that Louis had said to him so long ago. “I used to be sad all the time, and bitter, and angry, and I felt so alone…You saved me.”

 

It turned out that Harry was in fact capable of maintaining a long distance relationship. It just had to take the right person to get him to commit to making it work. There was _a lot_ of phone sex, Skype sex, sexting, you name it. They took turns visiting each other whenever they could, and occasionally both their families would get together to have huge cook outs. It wasn’t always easy though and they both got tired of being so far apart. Their long-distance relationship did not last very long.

 

When Louis was eighteen, they got a flat together. It was small and it wasn’t very luxurious, to say the least, but it was theirs and it was home. No one was surprised that they had chosen to live together. They loved their privacy and took advantage right away, having sex wherever and whenever they wanted and as loud as they wanted. Again, not a single person was surprised when they didn’t invite anyone over for the first week or so. 

xxx

 

An endless number of photographs. Most of them had been taken with the camera that Louis had bought Harry all those years ago. They showed how much they had changed over time. They changed their hairstyles constantly, Louis switched to contacts, Harry got even taller, and their wardrobes went through many phases. There are photos of them kissing everywhere they went: beaches, amusement parks, Paris, even on a tree they had trouble climbing off of. There is a photo of Harry striking a sexy pose on top of his first car and a pre-sex photo of them kissing in the backseat of Louis’ first car. One of Harry carrying Louis and Liam carrying Niall, Louis kissing Harry’s cheek and Niall kissing Liam’s (they never hooked up, but their friendship had many people questioning Niall’s sexuality, he didn’t mind it though).

A picture of the first time Louis met Anne, Gemma and Robin. One of Harry, Louis, and Louis’ five favorite gals. One of the whole Tomlinson-Styles clan at Jay’s wedding to Dan. And one of Harry and Louis with the newest set of twins; Harry holding Doris and Louis holding Ernest. Graduations, birthdays, Christmases, New Years. And tons of pictures of their devotion to one another, permanently inked on their skin. There is a photograph of Harry on one knee and Louis shocked with a hand over his mouth. And of course, Louis’ favorite: the one from the lake, that Harry had left on his bed when he went back home. All are part of the video currently playing for their families and closest friends, who are all laughing, crying, and "awwing" along as they get ready for their first dance as a married couple.

After today, they will have plenty more photographs to add to their extensive collection. The stunning cake that Harry insisted on baking, since Louis had pretty much planned everything else. Gemma, Lottie, Felicite, Daisy and Phoebe in the lilac gowns Louis picked out for them. Niall and Liam all dressed up with matching lilac ties. Doris as the flower girl and Ernest as the ring bearer. Anne and Robin each holding onto one of Harry’s arms to keep him from collapsing from the overwhelming excitement. Jay and Dan with their arms around Louis. Louis inevitably tearing up as Harry began his vows with “I have loved you since I was eighteen.” Their rings, their first kiss and now their first dance.

Louis put his arms around Harry’s neck, looking up lovingly at his husband. Harry put his hands on Louis’ waist and softly sang the words “We keep this love in a photograph.” at his spouse’s request…

Loving can heal. Loving can mend your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that cliche ending make you throw up a little? Sorry, I have a soft spot for Larry weddings and I apologize for abusing my use of "Photograph" lyrics. Thanks again, I really enjoyed writing this and loved all the positive feedback!!


End file.
